Road of Wisdom
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: Sam Carter has always tried to protect her younger brother Daniel from her work at the SGC, but when he’s exposed to the jars of Osiris and Isis she has no choice but to involve him with the Stargate, or risk losing him. AU (JackDaniel)
1. Isis and Osiris

Title: Road of Wisdom

Summary: Sam Carter has always tried to protect her younger brother Daniel from her work at the SGC, but when he's exposed to the jars of Osiris and Isis she has no choice but to involve him with the Stargate, or risk losing him.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Mainly Jack/Daniel, even if it's fairly mild. Sub pairings of Jack/Sam, Pete/Sam and Daniel/Sarah do show up randomly.

Author's Notes: My first Stargate SG-1 fic. I work fairly hard to get the details of the Stargate world correct but the small things slip by, and for that I ask forgiveness. Also, this story begins in Stargate's fourth season, in the episode The Curse, however I reserve the right to change anything to suit my plot.

Author's warnings: Not beta'd

Chapter One: Isis and Osiris

Major Samantha Carter walked the short distance from her car to the front door of the house her family owned. She tucked the car keys into the palm of her hand and smoothed down the front of her dress blues. The porch light was on, and through the misty glass of the front door's side windows she could see lights on in the foyer and more further into the house. Small wrinkles creased on her forehead. Lights weren't supposed to be on when the family was away.

The alarm system was deactivated, she noted when the front door swung open silently, but more frightening the door wasn't looked either. There wasn't any sign of forced entry or evidence of intruders, but none the less she retrieved a small handgun from a foyer closet in a silent and very deadly fashion.

Prowling through the house she took a quick inventory. Nothing seemed out of place. The pictures lining the walls were, interestingly enough, dusted and the age old wooden furniture and antiques were polished and shined. Mark's gifts, Daniel's awards and their father's metals were displayed proudly through the family room, living room and den. The carpets seemed to have been washed and the floors were waxed, causing Sam a bit of a headache on the whole matter.

The sound of metal against wood brought her to the back of the house, and to the kitchen. Rounding the corner with her gun held to her chest she spotted her younger brother, clearly oblivious to the world. The younger man was busy chopping away at vegetables, humming lightly and listening to something or another via his headphones. With his back turned to the doorway, Sam couldn't help but be thankful she was the one to stumble upon her brother. Daniel wasn't always the safest individual, even when he meant to be.

Daniel was the baby of the Carter children, and in Sam's opinion still very naive. She wasn't doubting his mind, because he certainly had proven himself on a genius level many decades ago. She merely questioned his common sense. Daniel missed a lot of the smaller things, forgetting to lock the front door being a prime example, and she worried it would get him into trouble one day. Daniel was grown man, she often reasoned with herself, but some part of her, probably the older sibling part, wanted to shield him and protect him. Unfortunately neither her job, or Daniel's allowed for her codling very often.

"Daniel," She tapped his shoulder lightly, conscious of the large cutting knife in her brother's hands, and his ability to jump quite high when surprised and brought out of his own world.

Instead he calmly set the knife down and turned slowly, pulling the headphones from his ear to rest around his neck. His eyes lit at the sight of his sister.

"Sammy!" He threw his arms around her neck, pulling her in for a hug and taking advantage of the slight height difference. She had always teased him growing up he'd never be taller than her.

"Hey, Danny," She greeted setting the gun down on the kitchen top. "What are you doing back? I thought you were in Syria for another two weeks. The college didn't pull your grant, did they? You and Sarah worked pretty hard for it, last I recall."

Daniel shook his head and returned to cutting up broccoli. "No, no." He gestured for her to pass him the zucchini. "I got a call from Dr. David Jordan about a week ago."

"Your old archeology professor?"

"Yeah, that's him."

Daniel's glasses slipped down his nose. "Anyway, the Syrian government was less than thrilled to have us hanging around and were becoming somewhat violent, when Dr. Jordan called and said he'd come into possession of a crate filled with Egyptian artifacts from the Steward Expedition. Apparently not only did Dr. Jordan identify and translate the Egyptian hieroglyphics, but another set of symbols appeared on many of the items." He turned from the vegetables to add them to the stew, and then back to his sister who was looking at him with intense eyes. He had never seen her pay such attention to him when speaking, aside from the one, and only one time, when he had presented his theory of the purpose of the Egyptian pyramids. He hadn't published his theory based on her reaction alone.

"What sort of symbols?" Sam asked.

"All he could say was they were nothing he'd ever seen before. He and Steven cross referenced them to every known language, and when that came up empty he compared the symbols to any other drawings or similar symbols in the archeology database. Needless to say he came up empty on all accounts and wants Sarah and I back to help him decipher the symbols, he even had the items shipped here first, hoping we'd be able to help him shed some light on this recent mystery. Hopefully we'll come up with something. Even the university was willing to extend a grant towards this project."

Daniel sighed happily. "So Sarah and I are going to meet him at the university tomorrow before everything is shipped to Chicago for further study. If everything goes well we'll have enough to keep us busy for months."

She picked the gun up and left the kitchen, calling back, "Daniel, you need to be more careful. You have to remember to lock the door. There are thousands of dollars worth of artifacts in here and anyone could waltz in."

She returned to find Daniel mimicking her childishly.

"Honestly, Sam, are you my mother or my sister?"

"Apparently I'm your keeper."

From there Sam left to shower and change while Daniel finished dinner. It was when they sat down to eat that they spoke again.

"I didn't expect you home," Daniel confessed. "Sometimes you don't come home for weeks and months."

Sam nodded, sprinkling salt into her soup.

"How's dad? Mark called yesterday and I couldn't tell him where you or dad were. He's worried too, even if he won't say it"

"Dad and I don't--" Sam began.

"Don't what?" Daniel said. "Don't work together? One day dad's in the hospital dying, and then the next he suddenly vanishes off the face of the world, but you don't manage to shed a tear. That's crap, Sammy, and you know it. I don't know what you're doing up at Cheyenne Mountain _ with _dad, but you've got Mark and I worried now. We know you're involved with something big that even family obviously doesn't have clearance to know about ."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Daniel, my work in deep space radar telemetry _is_ very big. The Air Force depends on my work and contributions to the program. However dad and I don't work together. Dad isn't even at the mountain."

Daniel peered at her with startling blue eyes. "Yes, Sam, and I'm Ra."

She chuckled and scooped up a spoon full of soup, enjoying her brother's cooking. "So are you going to be unreachable for the next week or so?"

"Hmm?" Daniel looked up through his long bangs and Sam felt a surge of protectiveness.

"You have been known to get wrapped up in your work, especially when you're this excited."

"You can reach me in Chicago if there's a problem, but other then that I suppose it will be rather difficult to communicate. What about you?"

Daniel watched a number of emotions flicker through his sister's face. Finally that famous mask settled over her beautiful features. It was a mask Daniel recognized all to well, and his sister only put it on when she about to hide something.

"I have to get back to the base tomorrow morning, and I'll be gone a while."

"You're always gone a while, Sam. You and Dad have been going and leaving forever. Mark and I never know where you are, or what you're doing, and we can't take anything you say for face value. You wonder why Mark just left one day. You and Dad are in your own world far too often."

She emptied her soup bowl and tore a piece of fresh baked bread in half.

"So are you Daniel. I've hardly spent any time with you since the university started sending you halfway around the world for most of the year."

"Ah," He poked his spoon at her. "The difference is you always know exactly what I'm doing and how to reach me if there's an emergency. That's where our jobs set us apart, along with national security, I'm assuming." He caught her eyes with his own. "I understand, Sam, it's classified, and I get it. Your job is important to you. It's important enough for you to lie to your family, and if you think that's the best course of action, I'll back you. I'll buy your deep space radar telemetry."

Sam nodded. "Thanks Daniel."

Dinner passed quickly after that, and each sibling retired to his or her respective place in the house. No further words were shared between the two of them on any subject and neither seemed able to sleep that night.

In the morning Daniel walked the long second floor hallway from his room to his sister's and paused in front of her door.

"Sammy?" Daniel allowed his knuckles to brush the surface of his older sister's open door, alerting her to his presence. She was busy fussing over something or another on one of her many book shelves and turned to face him with a smile.

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

He crossed his arms in a familiar pose. "I'm getting ready to head out, okay? Sarah is supposed to be here soon to take me to the university. I just wanted to pop in and say goodbye," a goofy grin shined towards her. "For a while at least."

Sam let her hands drop from the task of rearranging her physics books. "Sure. Take care of yourself, okay?" She pulled the tall man in for a brief but loving hug. "Don't over work yourself." She raised an accusing eyebrow at the sudden feigned look of innocence that crossed Daniel's face. "I love you, Danny." A kiss pressed on his temple accompanied the previous hug and she scooted him off down the hall. "Be off with you. Go gaggle over your artifacts and Sarah."

Instantly Daniel whipped around, a bright red flush over his face. "Samantha!" He launched himself back over to her place in the doorway. "What are you?" He asked. "A teenager?"

"Only if it makes you blush, Danny."

"Don't," He hissed playfully. "Unless you want me to start on the issue of one, Colonel Jonathan O'Neill. Oh, oh, now who's blushing?"

Sam shined, teeth sparkling in her wide smile.

"I knew it," Daniel nearly shirked. "I knew it."

"Out of here! Go, Daniel! Who's the teenager?"

Sam pushed her brother forcefully down the stairs, enduring his heavy laughter, and she couldn't deny how good it felt to hear him laugh.

"Why won't you bring him home?" Daniel asked, gathering up his bags which contained all his research work and notes. "You let me meet that Doctor McKay you were seeing."

The Major thrust her brother's final notebook out in front of him and flashed him _the _look. "It's against regulations, first of all," She said pointedly, her face dropping into a deeper shade of red. She fumbled for words only for a second. "And secondly, it's none of your business, Dr. Carter."

A honk from outside the house signaled Sarah was waiting.

"Daniel," Sam said, a pale and sober look on her face. "Really promise me you'll be careful." Her mind flashed back to the ancient Egyptian artifacts Daniel had been raving about the previous night. If there was even a chance the other symbols were Goa'uld in origin, she didn't want Daniel to take any chances. She had lost many good friends while dealing with those snakes and she'd be damned if she lost her baby brother.

Daniel offered her a final smile and tucked his bags under one arm. "Don't get yourself blown up with that deep space radar telemetry," He added at the door. "I'm looking forward to meeting Jack. How's Friday for you. Bring him home, Sammy, I'll cook for him."

"In your dreams, little brother," Sam said, closing the door after him. She watched him climb into his past lover's car and then he was gone, speeding off towards the nearby university.

Sam made quick work of the rest of her morning, packing up all essential materials, checking the house, and setting the alarm system. She wasn't quite sure the next time she'd be home.

It took a good twenty five minutes to reach the Cheyenne Mountain Complex on the slick and icy morning roads. Parking in her regular spot she pied the Colonel's truck, along with Major Ferretti's pretty baby blue classic Chevy. Double checking her watch she deduced she wasn't late, and they were merely early, or maybe they hadn't left at all.

She greeted various people along the trek to her office, but she caught sight of neither Lou or Jack. She expected the Colonel was probably in a meeting with General Hammond. Lou was almost always hanging around her lab or someone else's, wanting to tinker with some alien technology, and Teal'c was most certainly either still in his room or the gym. They were all probably taking the morning to catch up on overdue reports before they shipped out to P3X-429 later that afternoon.

Settling down in front her computer, Sam cracked her knuckled lightly and touched the power button. She instantly recalled the massive paper work and reports expected in by the end of the week, and promptly groaned.

"Hey, Sam."

Lou's bright face popped in her door way.

"Hey, Lou," She greeted back to the man she found insanely lovable.

He invited himself in and plopped down in a chair across from Sam. "Say, where'd you go last night? The Colonel was looking for you." Sam shot him a confused look and Lou continued, "I guess he just figured you'd be here. You know you don't always go home and--" He stopped abruptly at the death glare she was shooting at him. "Yes, well," He chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry, Lou," She apologized, "I've got Danny on the brain."

The male Major frowned and sat up a bit more. "Your sweet kid brother?"

Sam nodded.

"Is he in trouble?"

"Not exactly," Sam said. "He was back from an archeological dig last night and he told me about some artifacts his mentor had found. Daniel and Dr. Jordan are fascinated by a set of symbols on the artifacts and I'm worried they might be Goa'uld."

Lou settled back. "That might be a problem, but hey, if he's your brother I'm sure he's got common sense in abundance."

Sam nearly snorted. "Daniel? Common sense? My brother wouldn't know common sense if it bit him in the butt. Daniel's entirely too naïve to danger, which doesn't help considering he seems to have a giant target on his back."

"You gonna give him some credit, Sam?"

"Yes, Yes," She allowed. "I understand he's a grown man, and he has been in and out of hostile territory in the Middle East and Asia, but--"

"But he's your little brother and you want to take care of him," Lou cut in. "I understand, you just want to protect the kid, especially from something as nasty as the Goa'uld."

Sam's eyes caught the silver framed photograph on the edge of her desk and she found herself inwardly smiling. The picture of herself, Daniel, Mark, their father and mother covered in sand at a beach in California never failed to evoke a feeling of warmth in her heart. In that picture things were good. Her mother was still alive, her father wasn't a host to a Tok'ra, Mark wasn't so distanced and Daniel was without the terrible inner demons he not so secretly carried.

God, she wanted to believe Daniel would be okay in life. He was a grown man, fully capable of taking care of himself and everyone else around him. He held the family together after their mother's death. He took care of the house bills, and anything the family needed. He was a kind soul, a thousand times older than her own, and wiser than anyone else she had ever met.

But sometimes when she looked at him she still saw that small eight year old boy, clutching his glasses to his chest and wiping at his eyes with the small palm of his hand. She'd always remember the first vision of her new little brother, so scared looking and so sad, huddled in his new father's arms. She'd always know the pain that pierced from his eyes into her own and caused her to cling to Mark for Daniel's first few months.

How could have Daniel been through so much in so few years, she remembered asking herself early in life. What child needed to watch his parents die in front of him, and then deal with an asinine grandfather who wouldn't grant him the chance to become adopted? Did he need to hear the hateful things the old man often said? It was a miracle in itself, and the persistency of her mother and father, that the man finally released his rights to Daniel Jackson, and her brother Daniel Carter came to live with them.

No, no, she told herself. Daniel wasn't nearly as fragile as she perceived him to be. He had survived the death of his parents, the constant bullying in school, then the death of his second mother, the apparent death of his second father, the harsh world of the academia and a distant brother and sister. If he was going to break, it would have already happened and that only left strength to his soft appearance. Daniel was a fighter and he most certainly could take care of himself.

Sam leaned back in her chair. "I'm sure it's nothing." She reassured herself. "I mean what are the chances he'll run across something dangerous? Most of his artifacts are thousands of years old, how could they hurt him? He'll be okay." Liar, liar, liar, her mind taunted her. With Daniel, Murphy's Law tended to happen a little too often, and his line of good luck was bound to run out sooner or later.

The feeling of unease in her stomach was growing. Lines creased in her forehead and her fingers inched towards the phone on her desk. She didn't want to interfere with something her brother had his heart so set on, but she was also worried he'd run across something dangerous. One call to the right person would be all it took to get the objects removed from Dr. Jordan and Daniel's hands, but could she justify such an action with a suspicion?

Finally Sam decided she would wait it out. She'd let Daniel have his fun, but certainly she'd alert her superiors and someone would be checking in on the archeologists. They just couldn't take the chance. She couldn't take the chance with Daniel's life.

Across the way, some distance, Doctor Daniel Carter peered over the work table, observing the ancient objects with Doctor Jordan, and Doctor Steven Rayner.

His mouth opened in amazement and his fingers itched to touch it all at once. Everything was in perfect condition, preserved and intact; an archeologist's wet dream.

"Is that what I think it is?" Daniel asked, pointing to an artifact on the table.

Doctor Jordan's eyes widened with pleasure. "Ah, you've found my favorite." He reached down with delicate hands to lift the artifact. "This is the Isis Jar." The older doctor ran his fingers across the foreign symbols on the beautiful canopic jar. "It was in a crate that was mislabeled, they only just got it to me today."

"What's fantastic," Steven told Daniel, "is that it matches another jar we found in the first crate."

"What other jar?" Daniel bounced anxiously on his feet.

Doctor Jordan looked over his shoulder. "Sarah should be bringing it along shortly, I sent her down to get it with a few other pieces from the crate."

"Do we have any idea what's inside the jar?" Daniel accepted the jar into his own hands and turned it carefully, noting all the markings. "This isn't just a regular canopic jar."

Steven nodded. "That's right. The Steward expedition log notes that these two jars were found without sarcophaguses, which is baffling."

"Here we are," Sarah announced, entering the room with an almost identical jar. "This is the Osiris Jar." She presented it forward so Daniel's eyes could study it.

"This is amazing. Both jars seem to be perfectly persevered with some sort of seal, much too advanced for Egyptian technology at the time. I've never seen anything like this before. Do we have any idea what is inside these jars? Do you realize what this means to Egyptologists and archeologists alike? These jars and this writing could revolutionize current thinking and proposed ideas."

Doctor Jordan laughed. "I certainly think so." He set a hand down on his favorite student's shoulder. "We'll be getting the test results back on these jars and other artifacts tomorrow, including a carbon-dating analysis, then we'll really see how old these are."

"And from there we can have a guess at the other markings," Steven interjected. "After that we can figure out what's inside."

Bright-eyed and excited Doctor Jordan and his assistants began examining each artifact piece by piece, more thoroughly that before.


	2. Left and Right

Title: Road of Wisdom

Summary: Sam Carter has always tried to protect her younger brother Daniel from her work at the SGC, but when he's exposed to the jars of Osiris and Isis she has no choice but to involve him with the Stargate, or risk losing him.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Mainly Jack/Daniel, even if it's fairly mild. Sub pairings of Jack/Sam, Pete/Sam and Daniel/Sarah do show up randomly.

Author's Notes: This story begins in Stargate's fourth season, in the episode The Curse, however I reserve the right to change anything to suit my plot.

Author's warnings: Not beta'd

Disclaimer: I'd sell my soul for those rights

Chapter Two: Left and Right

Doctor Daniel Carter's face was illuminated softly by a ceiling light. He was currently bent over the main worktable in the room, his head hanging down to shadow a few of the artifacts. A glance at the clock would have told him it was very early in the morning, but as he continued to work diligently, neither he nor Doctor Jordan acknowledged anything but their work.

"Doctor Jordan?" Daniel wiped his long bangs out of his line of vision with the back of his hand. "What do you think about picking a random point of reference with these symbols?" He hadn't thought about it before and relished in the idea of thinking so clearly while so sleep deprived. "I understand it would be random and any given sequence wouldn't make sense, but if I could establish a pattern, any kind of pattern--"

"I don't quite think that will work, Daniel." Doctor Jordan lifted his reading glasses off his nose. "But heaven knows we haven't had any luck with anything else. Why don't you give it a try and in the morning we'll have Steven or Sarah analyze your results."

Daniel nodded to his favorite professor with a weary look then reached for an additional light.

Suddenly Doctor Jordan burst into deep laugher, setting his hands palm down on his own worktable. His shoulders shook and his head dipped.

"Doctor Jordan?"

Daniel set the jar of Isis down and gave the older man a look of curiosity.

"Oh, Danny," David Jordan let slip, still laughing somewhat. "This reminds me of our very first dig together."

A wide smile spread over Daniel's own face. "I remember that."

"By God, am I really getting so old? I remember that day like it was yesterday. I had with me this lanky, somewhat clumsy student who was so overly egger to impress me. If I do recall properly you managed to trip over the main spike holding the tent down within the very first hour of hour arrival."

At that memory Daniel felt a renewal of strength flood his body. He also remembered his early days out in the field. The rush of adrenaline that accompanied being in a new environment, and then the stab of fear from being away from his family. He remembered thinking going to college in another state was one thing, but being out of the country for months on end was a whole different issue. At twenty on his first real dig as an active member, not an assistant, he had been terrified out of his mind.

"It was pretty windy that day, too," He laughed. "It took a couple of us nearly an hour to get it back up and put everything back in order."

"Indeed it was." Doctor Jordan picked up a pencil and made a mark in his open book. "Sarah never has let you live it down, has she?" He shook his head quickly and erased his previous mark, feeling the need for sleep more than ever before. He really was getting too old to work through the night.

"Neither has Steven," Daniel confirmed, and then sat back in awe. "We really have been together a long time, all of us." Boy, did he feel nostalgic.

"You're a good boy," Doctor Jordan said. "You've been a good son to me. I've watched you grow and learn and mature into a self-confident man." He held out his hand to Daniel with beaming pride. "It has been an honor to work with you, Doctor Carter."

Daniel placed his hand into his mentor's and met the strong grip. "Likewise, Doctor Jordan. You were a father to me when my own couldn't be. You always made sure I was incorporated with your work, and that I knew I belonged. I thank you for that, and I appreciate it more than you'll probably ever know."

"You were my best and brightest student, Daniel, and you're my greatest hope for the future of Archeology." Doctor Jordan threw an arm around Daniel's shoulders. "Now enough with the maudlin teenage behavior. Get back to work before we're as old as these artifacts.

"Sure, Doctor Jordan."

With a bounce in his step Daniel returned to his worktable and tucked a free pencil behind his ear. "I can't wait for that carbon-dating analysis," He told Doctor Jordan, looking over his glasses.

"Well, Doctor Gordon promised to e-mail the results of the Osiris jar first thing in the morning, along with the results from several other items, including that odd device we found. What did you say it looked like?"

"I suppose it resembled an arm and wrist bracelet of sorts, but completely unlike anything I've ever seen. The extensions for the fingers and the jewel's purpose is confusing at best. I guess we'll have better luck with the appropriate facility in Chicago."

Doctor Jordan nearly ripped his glasses off his face. "We should get some sleep. In the morning things will become far more clear. I have no doubt we're missing something in or deprived states."

"What about the symbols on the Isis jar? My system?"

"In the morning, Daniel. Now you and I both need a vital four hours of sleep."

Daniel sneezed harshly and wiped his nose on a tissue he retrieved from his pocket. "Alright, Doctor Jordan. I'm going to make a quick phone call to my sister's voicemail. It's important," He added quickly, sneezing again.

"Is everything alright? I know things have been tough lately for your family."

"I hope so," Daniel told Doctor Jordan honestly, then he elaborated, "Sam paged me a couple hours ago, but we were so involved with our work at the time I couldn't get to a phone. I want to make a call to her voicemail and leave a message, just to make sure everything is okay."

Doctor Jordan reached to a nearby stool an scooped up his jacket. "Alright, why don't you use the phone in the adjacent office? Just let Jim know when you're leaving so he can set the motion alarm. Make sure," He warned, "We can't afford to lose or damage any of these artifacts."

He observed Daniel sneeze against and reached out to pat the poor man on the shoulder. "Time to upgrade your allergy medication. I can't have you sneezing all over the place."

Daniel nodded, sniffing. "Noted. Have a good night, Doctor. I'll see you in a few hours."

He watched Doctor Jordan leave the room and then made the quick trip into the conjoined office. He cradled a blue phone between his ear and shoulder as the dialed a familiar pattern. He left a quick and short message asking her what was so important and so secretive that she felt it was necessary they talk right away. He wanted to know why she sounded so apprehensive, and finally added he loved her before hanging up.

His knees were aching as he sank into an office chair. His eyes burned from hours of starring at bland colors and repetitive shapes. He needed to sleep, he deduced. Doctor Jordan was right, four hours would do wonders.

Daniel hadn't meant to lay his head down in his arms atop the wood desk. However with his mind on the thought of sleep, he found his body betraying him. There might have been one or two moments of full awareness, before Daniel was asleep, snoring lightly.

The next time he became aware, a soft but firm hand was shaking his shoulder quickly. A voice whispered his name in his ear and he identified the sweet sound as coming from Sarah.

"What is it?" He blinked rapidly, hands searching for glasses that must have come off in his sleep.

"We have a problem," Sarah told him.

A thought came to him. "Was the alarm set last night?" Was the problem his fault? He had fallen asleep before telling the well trusted security guard to set the alarm. Doctor Jordan had placed his faith in him, and predictably he had failed to come through.

"No, no," The blonde said quickly. "Nothing of that sort."

Daniel rose to his feet and settled the wrinkles out of his clothes. "Then what's the problem?"

"There are members of the Air Force here. Doctor Jordan and Steven are attempting to stop them from barging right in here. They claim they only want to look at our artifacts but Doctor Jordan believes they want to take them."

"The Air Force? Sam?"

Sarah took his hand in hers and let him from the office. "I'm afraid not."

"What does Doctor Jordan want us to do?"

Down the hall they walked, passing other students from the archeology department of the college. They ventured from that building to a nearby one where Daniel could make out the figures of three well dressed military men, Doctor Jordan and Steven.

"You've got the experience in this department, Daniel. You and I just have to stall them."

Daniel frowned. "Stall them?"

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest as he stepped next to Steven, just in time to watch Doctor Jordan storm off towards the archeology department in a fabulous show of rage. Steven gave Daniel a knowing look before he too left quickly. Daniel wasn't quite sure if any of the military men would follow after the doctors, even if they all looked like they sensed a plan in progress. Daniel moved quickly to intercept any idea of them foiling Doctor Jordan's plan.

"I'm Doctor Daniel Carter, and this is my colleague, Doctor Sarah Gardner. What can we help you with?"

"Major Charlie Kawalsky." The man nearest him thrust his hand out, smiling ear to ear. "You're Major Carter's little brother, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged. Am I to presume you work with Sam?" Kawalsky nodded to Daniel. "Then she's also the one that asked you down here, right?" Logically if Kawalsky worked with Sam, and she was the only one he had talked about the expedition to, she was also the one who had alerted him here. But the question remained, why did the Air Force seem so interested in the artifacts? Why had Sam? God, his sister wouldn't betray him, he hoped.

Kawalsky gave no answer to the question, almost as if he had been trained not to.

"Again," Daniel pressed. "You purpose here is?"

Sarah cut in, "Barring any disrespect, we must ask you to leave, immediately. Doctor Jordan's team is conducting extremely important studies regarding advancements in the field of archeology. The American military has no place here."

Kawalsky removed his hat. "I'm afraid we have permission to be here, ma'am. We'd just like to take a look at the artifacts from the Steward expedition. If everything checks out, we'll be on our way. I assure you, we'll be no trouble at all."

"I assume you have paperwork that will vouch for you?" Daniel asked, then read over the forms Kawalsky handed him.

He passed the paper over to Sarah and shot her an almost helpless look. His finger discreetly passed over the authorization, as if to indicate how deep they had accidentally gone. There was certainly something big going on, and Daniel had no doubt in his mind Doctor Jordan had been right. These men intended to take the artifacts from the Steward expedition. He wasn't sure if this action was part of some big military cover-up but he was less than enthusiastic about handing over possibly the utmost important archeological discovery in the past century. He hoped Doctor Jordan had some brilliant plan up his sleeve, if not they were in serious trouble.

"This looks authentic."

"It is," Kawalski assured. "It gives us the authority to look the artifacts over and take into possession any we deem necessary."

"These artifacts are thousands of years old," Sarah snapped, handing the paper back over to Daniel. "You can't possibly understand how delicate the objects are. You risk breaking or contaminating the artifacts, even without realizing so. Surely you understand our concern."

"Of course, Doctor Gardner, which is why I asked Doctors Greene and Turner to accompany me." The two captains behind him straightened up. "Respectably they hold degrees in archeology and Egyptology. You can rest assured they won't break anything."

Sarah, as if sensing Daniel's anger brought her own arms across her chest in a defensive stance, something Daniel had not seen her do in a very long time. "Just what is the Air Force's interest here? Major Kawalsky, we've come into possession of several thousand year old artifacts, not nuclear warheads."

"None the less," Kawalsky sighed, "I'm here to do my job ma'am, now if you and Doctor Carter could point us in the direction of the Steward artifacts, we'd greatly appreciate it."

Daniel nodded finally, haven given Doctor Jordan all the time he could spare. If he persisted with questions any longer Kawalsky and the other would become suspicious. So instead he and Sarah turned together and let the small group back towards the archeology department.

Daniel stood outside of the room containing the artifacts as Kawalsky and his men sifted through the artifacts. For nearly half an hour he could hear the distinctive unhappy grunts from Steven, and the furious clicking of Sarah's shoes. Perhaps Doctor Jordan's silence was what bothered Daniel the most. Try as he might Daniel could not face the sight of careless military men, handling the artifacts they had no right to.

Then as the minutes came slower the room felt silent until Charlie Kawalsky emerged with the two other doctors, carrying two separate crates from the Steward Expedition. Daniel watched them carry the artifacts away in silence.

"It's alright, Daniel."

Sarah shook his shoulder then, as she had done earlier that morning.

"Quite right," Doctor Jordan added. "Step in, Daniel, and close the door behind you."

Daniel spied Steven leaning against a nearby cleared workbench. He immediately recognized Steven's wiry smile, one he hadn't seen since his days at the University. "You don't seem upset." Daniel observed, watching as both Steven and Doctor Jordan allowed their posture to dictate their emotions.

"You bought us just enough time," Steven said, moving to peek out of a nearby window.

"Enough time for what?"

Doctor Jordan was suddenly nose-diving into stacks of boxes, foam and packing material. The elder doctor sifted through the mess until he uncovered a small box, the label reading it contained archeology books.

"We lost most of it to them," Doctor Jordan said, pulling the box up to rest on a table. "But we decide they wouldn't miss a few artifacts."

"Oh, wait, wait, wait." Daniel took a step back.

Doctor Jordan retrieved the jar of Osiris with careful hands. "You do want to study these artifacts, do you not?"

Daniel's face pinched as he thought of the doctor's actions. "Doctor Jordan, you've very aware of how much I want to study those jars, but it doesn't extend to jail time. You just withheld artifacts from the United States Air Force. And need I remind you that Air Force had a warrant? If they find out we withheld artifacts from them we're facing criminal charges."

"What would you have us do, Daniel?" Steven challenged. "Did you want us to give them everything? You know as well as I do that there is something very big going down that involves the artifacts. Those symbols mean something and obviously the Air Force knows that, which brings me to my next question, Doctor Carter. Do you want to explain to us all how they found out so fast? Fast enough to send a bunch of military dopes over to confiscate not only the artifacts, but all our notes, our charts and our progress. The military has everything, including our carbon-dating analyses, which we have yet to see ourselves."

"What are you saying?" Daniel asked.

"I'm saying," Steven responded, "You're the only one who owns a house here, with a family member in the military. I'm saying you opened your mouth and told your sister, who told her superiors."

"Sam wouldn't, Steven." He bit his tongue after that, because he suspected she would. She was his older sibling who always took it upon herself to ruin everything he did. At his current age he could recognize how unintentional it was, but it still happened all too frequently.

His eyes fell to the floor as he reviewed the conversation he had with her over dinner. She had seemed so much more interested in the symbols than ever before. And he couldn't deny her military status and her accessibility to the artifacts if deemed necessary. All in all she could have quite possibility been responsible for the warrant, but he wasn't going to accuse her until he was absolutely sure.

"Boys, boys." Sarah stepped between them with a disapproving look. "Now is not the time to fight."

Doctor Jordan replaced the lid. "I do agree. Daniel, if you feel uncomfortable I won't ask you to accompany us to Chicago. I was well aware of my actions at the time, but I won't involve you in this without your full consent. It's up to you Daniel. If you choose to sit this out I'll personally ask the University to grant you another project."

"How can you be so okay with withholding these artifacts from the government?" Daniel asked. He could feel the perfect image of his mentor cracking in front of him.

"I'm not proud," Doctor Jordan said, securing the box in his arms. "But I do what I have to for the sake of the future of archeology."

"We can't be caught," Sarah said, and then more softly, "We won't be caught, Daniel, not if we're careful."

Reaching into his coat pocket Doctor Jordan retrieved an airline ticket and handed it to Daniel. "If you want to study the jars of Isis and Osiris, be on this flight, but mind that I will think no less of you if you choose not to participate. The plane leaves at noon."

Daniel stuffed the ticket into his own coat pocket and left the room quickly, eyebrows knitted in worry. He found it sad he couldn't bear to breathe the same air as his associates.

"Do think about it," Sarah called to him just before he was out of earshot.

Standing in the student courtyard Daniel wondered just how his beloved mentor had gone from hero to villain in less than twelve hours. He had always looked up to Doctor Jordan to do the right thing and preserve the integrity of archeology. However now he found his surrogate father betraying the law and a personal moral code. He personally hadn't wanted to give up the artifacts to the government, but he wondered if Doctor Jordan had the authority to withhold those jars and the bracelet of sorts.

Now he was left with an impossible choice. He desperately wanted to be there, shoulder to shoulder with Doctor Jordan studying the artifacts and deciphering the symbols, but he also wanted to live his life without moral corruption. He wanted to do his job without having to look over his shoulder for the government. He really wanted those artifacts more than he had ever wanted anything before.

By ten he was aware of his decision to follow after Doctor Jordan and his team to Chicago. The archeologist in him had won out, as he had expected. He was prepared to deal with the moral and legal ramifications, and he assured himself getting on that place was worth it all.

In a taxi to the airport Daniel recalled a conversation with Sam from long ago. Just shortly after their mother's death she had told him about a certain feeling in the pit of her stomach. He wasn't completely sure if everyone felt it from time to time, but the way Sam had explained it had been terrifying. The nauseating feeling that started in your stomach and then numbed your legs and feet so you couldn't move. The pounding of your heart and the loss of feeling in your arms followed next, completed finally by an aching migraine. That was the feeling of dread. That was the feeling that said something was wrong, and it was exactly what Daniel was feeling currently.

If, and he meant if, Sam had given the military a heads up on the artifacts, she must have had a good reason. Did the military really know about those symbols? How could they?

He prayed by getting on the plane he wasn't getting himself into deep trouble. Unfortunately the bad feeling in his stomach said he had more to worry about from the artifacts, than the military finding out they had lied and withheld items. He surely wished it was the other way around.


	3. Freedom and Slavery

Title: Road of Wisdom

Summary: Sam Carter has always tried to protect her younger brother Daniel from her work at the SGC, but when he's exposed to the jars of Osiris and Isis she has no choice but to involve him with the Stargate, or risk losing him.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Mainly Jack/Daniel, even if it's fairly mild. Sub pairings of Jack/Sam, Pete/Sam and Daniel/Sarah do show up randomly.

Author's Notes: This story begins in Stargate's fourth season, in the episode The Curse, however I reserve the right to change anything to suit my plot. Also, because I'm using a primitive form of Word, scene changes aren't showing up and will therefore be indicated by (Stargate SG-1) which isn't especially imaginative or original, but it suits the purpose. Finally, my greatest apologize for almost giving up hope. It isn't that I'm losing interest with the plot, it's just becoming harder to write, and damnit, Jack just never seems canon enough when I write him. Nonetheless, never fear, we're moving along at a respectable pace.

Author's warnings: Not beta'd

Disclaimer: I'd sell my soul for those rights

Chapter Three: Freedom and Slavery

"This is boring." Colonel Jack O'Neill's eyes crossed as he focused on the pen currently balancing on his nose. His hands came out in a faux attempt to steady his body.

Sam looked up from her laptop across the room, hiding a smile behind her hand. "I know, sir."

As it stood, SG-1 had been held up in the briefing room for nearly a half an hour. Their mission for the day had been reassigned and SG-7 had left the embarkation room for PX4-658 just a while ago. Sam knew if something upset her CO more than anything else it was being denied access to the gate. Jack didn't like feeling restless and neither did the rest of SG-1.

"Remind me what we're waiting for," Jack said, tipping his chair back in an attempt to keep the pen balanced.

"You mean who, sir. Doctor Rothman should be here shortly. His team was in charge of overseeing the two crates of artifacts that came in recently."

"A great reason to miss the mission, if I do say so myself," Said Jack, in his usual sardonic tone.

Lou looked up from the piece of paper in front of him where he had been doodling. "That one from the university?" He paused to set his own pen down. "The one your kid brother had?"

Sam nodded. "Doctor Rothman apparently has found something."

"Of Goa'uld nature?" Teal'c asked.

Sam could hear the colonel talking rather colorfully under his breath as the door to the room flew in and the short doctor stumbled in. General Hammond followed Rothman in, a distasteful look on his face indicating the worst.

Jack let the pen tumble forward off his nose and sat up. "Problem?"

Doctor Rothman dumped an armful of files out on the table and swallowed harshly.

"Doctor Rothman," General Hammond began. "Has found something of great concern."

The doctor took his cue and opened the top file. "The Steward Expedition artifacts," He stumbled, displaying pictures, "Are most certainly Goa'uld. We uncovered dozens of artifacts covered in the writing and of distinct design. The other doctors and I, we suspect these items to be thousands of years older than first imagined, any sort of tests will show it."

"You made the right decision notifying us, Major" General Hammond intercepted. "If these artifacts had been allowed to remain outside of military hands, a severe security breach could have been possible."

Doctor Rothman shuffled his papers around, pulling out a small log sheet. "General, there might be a bigger problem."

Jack raised an eyebrow and in a decidedly intrigued tone said, "Define bigger? Like, 'Oh my God, the Goa'uld are attacking again', or 'the coffee is all gone and the geeks are revolting' bigger? " Jack flung a glossy photo of Goa'uld writing over to Teal'c.

Doctor Rothman adjusted his tie nervously. "There are things missing from the logbook, and there is reason to believe it has been altered. There should be several other artifacts here--"

"Even Goa'uld lose things," Lou said.

Doctor Rothman paled. "Not these things."

Sam frowned and looked down at her copy of the logbook. Easily identified were the original markings and dates of the objects in a fine black ink, but even through the photo copy she could see a different black pen had overridden a few of the marks. Certain descriptions had been blacked out, and while the difference was minimal, it was clear a different black ink had made additions. Lord help her if that was Daniel's hand writing. She didn't recognize it and she couldn't phantom her brother being so deceptive, but that was the only option. Very few others had come in contact with the objects before Doctor Jordan's team and she could think of no one else who would have cause to change anything.

Jack ran a hand over his face. "What?" He glared at Doctor Rothman. "Spit it out."

Doctor Rothman startled. "The jars of Isis and Osiris are missing."

"The Goa'uld would not be so careless," Teal'c said. "Isis and Osiris were imprisoned in such jars and guarded. They would not have been left unattended intentionally.

"Are you saying there are actually Goa'uld in those jars? And they're missing?" Lou reached over to acquire a logbook photo copy of his own. "There are two Goa'uld missing?"

"Sir," Sam spoke softly. "It is completely possible Doctor Jordan and his team are withholding these jars."

Lou settled a hand on Sam's shoulder in support. "They wouldn't know what they had in their possession."

"Nevertheless," General Hammond said.

"Are these things still alive?" Jack wanted to know.

Teal'c nodded. "There is no reason to believe otherwise. Goa'uld history tells of their imprisonment, not death."

"There should be a seal," Doctor Rothman indicated, pointing to a line of Goa'uld writing. "Something keeping them alive and asleep according to the script we've been able to decipher. There was writing on a tablet that indicated these Goa'uld were not to be freed at any time soon. Apparently they are supposed to be serving some sort of punishment."

Jack chuckled. "Snakes in time-out, a revolutionary concept."

General Hammond stood. "The Goa'uld must be found at once. Major, do you have any idea where Doctor Jordan's team might have taken the jars?"

"To Chicago I think, sir, but I doubt they'll keep them there."

"Then get to Chicago, SG-1 and get those jars back." The General ordered. "Do whatever it takes, but try not to cause too much of a scene."

Jack pressed a hand to his chest. "Never."

"Go." The General left with a slight smile on his face, Doctor Rothman trailing after him.

"I can't believe Daniel would do this," Sam said, a hurt look on her face. "He's always been determined to find something new or change current thought, but I never believed for a moment he'd stoop to stealing." She rose from her chair and gathered up the files in front of her.

Lou pushed off from his chair to stand next to the blonde. "Hey, the kid is probably only doing what he thinks is right, or following direction. He isn't in charge, Doctor Jordan is, remember? And none of them know about the Goa'uld. Daniel has no idea the danger he's in. Us going is the safest thing for him."

"I doubt he'll be thrilled to see me," She said. "He's probably convinced I'm behind Charlie going to get those artifacts, and he'd he right." A sudden rush of shame filled her.

Lou gave her a pointed look. "I bet as far as he sees you're just his big sister who's a bit too overprotective. He means well, just like you do, and you just have to set him right."

Sam chuckled. "Without breaching security?"

"So, your brother?" Jack asked as they exited the room. "The one in the picture in your office with the wife?"

"No, sir, that's Mark."

"Daniel's the one covered in dirt," Lou joked from behind them.

"Dirt? I thought your family was well off, Carter."

She smiled at her commanding officer. "Sir, he's an archeologist. He tends to work where a lot of dirt is collected."

"You know, sir," Lou said smartly. "Deserts. Big, hot places where nothing grows and tons of geeks spend months uncovering things buried thousands of years ago. The epitome of fun."

Rounding a corner Sam delivered a quick elbow to Lou's stomach. "I do believe that's how the Stargate was found."

"Wait," Jack caught Sam at the shoulder. "This Doctor Jordan is an archeologist." He watched Sam blink innocently. "Carter, his whole team, they're all archeologists, right?"

"We'll stop by my office, sir," Sam assured him. "I'll let you see a picture."

Jack jiggled a pen between his fingers. "Good, good."

(Stargate SG-1)

At Chicago's finest University Daniel stood hunched over the jar of Isis, holding it with one hand while the scribbled down symbols with his other. It was truly amazing the amount of information he had copied down in the past few hours and how must potential he clearly saw for the future of archeology. He was still quite upset at Doctor Jordan's tactics and his own willingness to go along with it, but he saw no reason not to take advantage of the opportunity that had been presented in front of him.

"How are things going in here?" Doctor Jordan asked, entering the room.

"Checking up on me?" Daniel smiled at him, setting the jar down.

"Just came from Sarah and I'll have you know she's hours ahead of you." The elder man's playful tone did not slip past Daniel.

"She's got Steven to help her," Daniel defended.

Doctor Jordan nodded. "Fair enough."

"So how far are they actually?" Daniel scrubbed at his face, feeling his body weaken. The four hours of sleep he had gotten nearly thirty hours ago hadn't done much, and he could already tell he wouldn't be adding to that total any time soon. With the jars there was simply no time for sleeping, especially if he suspected the Air Force would thoroughly check out the crates they had taken. He wasn't sure why the Air Force wanted the artifacts, but it was badly enough and they'd certainly be checking inventory. "They've found the seal, correct?"

Doctor Rothman looked Daniel's notes over. "Yes. I've asked them not to break it for now and not to attempt to open the jars. We're not sure what's inside and while I'd personally love to find out, I don't want to risk damaging the jars."

"I agree. I'm not convinced we can break the seals without causing some damage, but I'd like to subject the seal to a few more tests. Maybe with the right equipment we can get a look as to what is in here."

"You're doing fine work here," Doctor Jordan complimented. "I'm very proud of you. I know you didn't agree with my decision to bring the jars here."

Daniel pressed a palm to his forehead, feeling the minor headache building. "I'm not defending the Air Force, please understand. I just happen to know for a fact that when the Air Force does something it usual has a purpose. We don't always get that purpose or like it, but it exists. I learned a long time ago that questioning the Air Force is perfectly acceptable, but discrediting them is an entirely different thing. If the Air Force wanted these artifacts there is a real reason. They're going to figure out we took these things and they're going to want them back."

"I see. You think we should move to a new location?"

Raised eyebrows helped add to Daniel's point. "I think if we run, they'll chase us. I don't want to spend the next six months running from something that's going to catch us eventually and then throw us in jail. We should just get as much work done here as fast as we can and turn the artifacts over to the Air Force when they get here. Maybe they won't send us to jail."

Doctor Jordan handed Daniel's note pad over. "Hopeful?"

Daniel curled his fingers around the back of his neck. "In this situation it might help to be a bit more optimistic than pessimistic. Maybe."

The slightly balding man promised, "I'll think it over and leave you to your work, but I'll have you know this isn't the first time I've taken on a military, nor a government. I'm not afraid and I won't be intimidated by their secrets."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Daniel said softly.

Doctor Jordan smiled faintly and patted Daniel on the shoulder. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Sure." Daniel inclined his head towards his friend.

When he was alone Daniel leaned against the desk, letting his hands cover his face. He had a really bad feeling about what they were doing. There was this horrible feeling in his stomach that had only grown since he boarded the plane. Something wasn't right and he just couldn't figure it out, while truthfully he was afraid he would. The wasn't any logical reason for the Air Force to want the artifacts and that made him nervous.

He reached over to pick up the jar. Was it dangerous? Was Sam behind wanting confiscate the artifacts or was she unwillingly involved? Whenever Sam did something it was usually for his own good, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Turning the jar over Daniel caught the symbols written on the bottom of the jar and copied them over to paper. He suspected the writing was some sort of warning, probably from opening the jar. Maybe a curse had been placed on the jar to protect the contents, but the Expedition notes had said nothing about a curse on either the objects or the tomb in which they were found in. Then again, Daniel doubted anyone before him had been able to identify the symbols, and he was barely comprising a list of probable characters in a possible alphabet.

Hours passed before Daniel set his pen down and glanced at the clock. It was just into the evening hours when he paused to breathe easy. He had actually made real progress and he was pleased. New hope flowed through him and he couldn't wait to show Doctor Jordan what he had discovered about the symbols. He wondered briefly if Sarah and Steven had made as much progress as he had.

His head jerked up when he felt eyes on him. Sarah was standing in his doorway.

"Hi," He managed slowly. "Taking a break?

She said nothing as she slipped into the room slowly, first eyeing him and then the jar of Isis.

"Sarah, are you alright? Where's Steven? You can't be done with the jar."

Ice flooded Daniel's body as he watched the woman he considered once to be his lover advance upon him. Her eyes flashed brightly at him and suddenly he was flying backwards, smashing into the hard ground.

He grunted and scrambled backwards, disbelief running through his mind. He was unable to find any words to address the woman in front of him.

"My Queen?" Sarah's voice became deep and angry, unlike anything Daniel had ever heard before.

"What?" He ascended to his feet using a table to help him.

A string of words came from her mouth in which Daniel did not understand.

"You are not Sarah."

Blonde hair shook as a menacing laugh flew from Sarah's mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" Daniel demanded. "What are you?"

Sarah advanced on him and Daniel quickly stepped backwards. In a moment the jar of Isis settled into Sarah's hands and Daniel made no attempt to retrieve it. Even in his confusion he was well aware of the danger of the situation. Sarah had somehow thrown him across the room, and at a height that should not have been possible for her. The force in which he had struck the floor had just been too powerful to originate from her frame.

"Where is Sarah?"

"She is my host," The petit form in front of him offered.

Host? What was that supposed to mean?

"You have not awakened my Queen, slave?" The form that had been Sarah questioned him and in that moment Daniel realized they were equally confused.

"Your Queen?"

"Isis!" Sarah roared.

Daniel blinked. "Isis?" Wait, it couldn't be. "Are you Osiris?" He asked timidly.

Sarah seemed pleased. "You know of me?"

"Osiris, Egyptian God of Resurrection and Vegetation. Judge of the dead. Husband to Isis, reborn from her body, betrayed and slain by Set and First King of Egypt." But he wasn't buying it for a second. He wasn't quite sure what was happen but there was just no logical reason for him to believe Osiris, the myth, was suddenly in his friend's body. It just wasn't possible and he had to be dreaming, thought the fall had rather hurt. God, what if something had been in the jar and it had gotten into Sarah? That was practically the only plausible answer to Sarah's condition. Doctor Jordan had told them not to open the damn jars.

"You are knowledgeable," Sarah--no, Osiris, observed, apprising Daniel. "You know of many things, do you not? My host thinks highly of you."

Daniel nodded slowly. "I'm an archeologist. It's my job to know about the past."

Then suddenly Daniel didn't like the way Osiris was glancing between the jar and him.

"My queen will need a knowledgeable host."

There was a backdoor in the office. Daniel hadn't a clue where it led, but the thing in front of him was talking about hosts. Osiris had said Sarah was his host. If someone wanted him to be a host that probably meant he was about to lose his body. There was something inside of Sarah, something he definitely didn't want in him.

"No, no, no," Daniel said. "I happen to be male. I doubt I'd make a very good queen. Gender makes quite the difference with a queen, right?"

He inched backwards, a little closer to the door each time. He wasn't sure how fast Osiris could move in Sarah's body but the more distance between them the better.

"Gender makes little difference." Osiris looked almost amused which caused Daniel to move faster, regardless of how observant the eyes in front of him were.

"You find yourself a different host."

Moving faster than ever before, Daniel pivoted suddenly and broke into a dead run for the door. He couldn't hear Osiris behind him but he was halfway there and he hadn't been caught yet.

His ankles buckled under him and he went crashing to the floor. It took less than half a second to realize he had gone down not from his own flaw but from a shaking floor. Objects in the room came crashing to the floor as Daniel's ears recognized loud ringing, the result of a large sound echoing through the office and work space. The ringing had originated from a loud explosion, that which had also knocked him to the floor and shattered him with glass when the windows in the room broke.

He twisted around to find Osiris tucked to the side, away from him. There was gleeful surprise on that face and then it morphed into joy that Daniel found sickening.

Smoke flushed into the room, watering his eyes, coming from down the hall. "Doctor Jordan!" His throat felt raw as he realize the blast had to have originated from his mentor's office. It was the only room close enough to have effected his own so violently. Indeed the blast had broken his door open and just through the smoke he could see Doctor Jordan's office burning brightly.

"No!"

He moved to rise when a hand caught the collar of his shirt and he was being dragged towards the back exit.

Daniel was never one for prince charming and happily ever after, but even he could admit when he needed a little heroics. Maybe it would be nice if just once someone came rushing to save him. He even promised to wear the dress if he didn't have to be a host.


	4. Chicago and Cairo

Title: Road of Wisdom

Summary: Sam Carter has always tried to protect her younger brother Daniel from her work at the SGC, but when he's exposed to the jars of Osiris and Isis she has no choice but to involve him with the Stargate, or risk losing him.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Mainly Jack/Daniel, even if it's fairly mild. Sub pairings of Jack/Sam, Pete/Sam and Daniel/Sarah do show up randomly.

Author's Notes: This story begins in Stargate's fourth season, in the episode The Curse, however I reserve the right to change anything to suit my plot. Also, because I'm using a primitive form of Word, scene changes aren't showing up and will therefore be indicated by (Stargate SG-1) which isn't especially imaginative or original, but it suits the purpose.

Author's warnings: Not beta'd

Disclaimer: I'd sell my soul for those rights

**Additional Notes: Most importantly I have to say I'm actually torn on an issue I've never had to deal with before. I've been getting the feeling that not everyone is exactly savvy with the Jack/Daniel slash that will appear later on in the story. Normally I wouldn't pay mind to this, not in disrespect, but for the fact that I write my stories based on what I want them to be. However, I will admit when this plot bunny sprung into existence, I wanted it to be slash, but as I wrote the first chapter, I felt that it really wasn't suited to be. While I always intended it, the story took its own shape and is really nagging at me not to be slash, but instead a Jack/Daniel friendship. I am torn at the moment between what I want this story to be relationship wise, and what it actually should be. As it stands this is still slash, but this isn't permanent at the moment. I will make a final decision within the next chapter when Daniel and Jack meet up for the first time. Feel free to voice comments about this, as I am interested in knowing.**

Chapter Four: Chicago and Cairo

Daniel felt a wave of nervousness as he and Sarah--at least Sarah's body, boarded an Egyptian Airline's plan bound for Cairo. In this action Daniel felt he had poorly judged his opponent and underestimated him the highest degree. It was regrettable as he had been raised in a military household and had been trained to avoid the very trap he found himself in. It was also regrettable because Daniel had no doubt his life was forfeit when they reached Cairo.

More importantly, it was smart and it was learning.

When Osiris had first revealed himself, Daniel had been sure they were both equally confused. If it was indeed Osiris, however possible, he had been utterly lost in a world thousands of years more advanced than him. Despite the 'ship' and higher technology Osiris had hinted at, the sight of a car had caused him what Daniel best felt was a panic attack. However that was only within the first hour.

Somehow as time passed Osiris learned everything Sarah knew. Daniel didn't know how, but Osiris was adapting far fast than he would have liked. Daniel was frightened by the thought of something so powerful in his friend's body, accessing her brilliant mind. Now Osiris knew too much, and he was using that knowledge to the best of his ability.

Who would have thought a being previously thought to be a myth and thousands of years old could learn how to use a credit card in forty-five minutes?

Worse, Osiris seemed to have tapped into Sarah's emotional feelings. As Daniel drove them to the airport Osiris baited him with Sarah's memories. Osiris was very aware he and Sarah had been lovers, and this seemed to please him even more towards the idea of him as Isis' host.

"Why?" Daniel finally managed to ask Osiris, hours into their flight. "Why did you cause the explosion in Doctor Jordan's lab? What did you do to Steven?"

Osiris's long slender hands--Sarah's hands lifted a small bottle to his mouth. "The Host's mind was panicked when I assumed control." Osiris tipped the bottle of alcohol backwards letting the content run down his throat. "Intriguing."

"You were saying?"

Osiris slammed a hand down over Daniel's wrist, over the hand that had been resting on the shared armrest, hard enough to bruise. "Do not speak with such insolence to your King, slave." The crushing grip caused a grimace to form over Daniel's face, but he said nothing. "I will tolerate you now," Osiris continued, "Only because my Host's thoughts of you are of the highest degree. My patience grows thin the longer I am confined to this world. If you anger me again, I will break you."

Oh, boy.

Daniel slouched down in his seat as Osiris removed the hand, leaving an angry, red mark.

"She thought of your Doctor Jordan as I pushed her into submission. She thought of him as a friend and father, and as true competition. She believe he would stop me, and that could not be allowed."

"Steven?" Daniel cradled his wrist to his chest.

Osiris froze, searching Sarah's memories. "He was not present when I claimed this body."

Sweet joy swept over Daniel. Steven was the only other person who knew what they had been working on. He was fairly sure Osiris had destroyed his own jar and Isis' was tucked safely in the overhead compartment. Steven was the only one who knew about the jars and the writing. The Air Force would come looking for the missing artifacts and Steven was Daniel's best hope for some sort of rescue.

Daniel paused in his thoughts. A rescue? What type of rescue was he expecting? He was sitting next to a God, or at least something that perceived himself as one. Could Osiris die, maybe from bullet fire? If Osiris had remained alive this long, was he truly immortal? More importantly, would Osiris break his neck the moment he suspected an ambush of any sort?

"What are we going to Cairo for?" Daniel asked in a hushed tone, careful of the people around him. The last thing he needed was for Osiris to feel threatened and attempt to eliminate the threat the people around them might pose.

"Before my imprisonment, my Queen and I were worshiped by thousands of slaves and had many great monuments built to honor us. One such temple is located in the city you call Cairo. There it houses what we will need."

Daniel didn't like the sound of that, not that he liked much of what was happening in general.

"What do we need?"

"My ship, and the location of the Chappa'ai. I have no doubt it has been moved or buried since the days before my imprisonment."

"There's a ship?" Daniel raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "A ship in the desert? And what's a Chappa'ai?"

"Quite, slave," Osiris commanded.

With displeasure Daniel leaned towards a window. "Just that if I'm to be Isis' host, don't you think I deserve to know?"

Osiris' eyes flashed and Daniel was learning that was when he was less than pleased. "You will know when you are a Host. You will know when you are worthy of that knowledge, slave." Then Osiris' hand was grasping the back of his neck, hard and painfully enough to know she could break it without a second thought. He was important, but expendable.

'Come on, Sam.' Daniel urged his big sister silently. 'This is one mess I don't think I can get out of on my own.'

(Stargate SG-1)

"Sir!" Sam called, waving at her CO from the campus security room doorway. "Sir, we have something!"

Jack gave her a quick nod and patted Teal'c on the shoulder. They took off towards her.

"All the cameras in or around the fire were destroyed by the heat, but previous to that there were no unidentified personnel in the building. However, there is something you might want to see." She leaned forward over the shoulder of a technician who was reviewing the tape. "Back it up to five minutes before the fire," She told him.

Jack watched the somewhat statically picture fly backwards before settling to minutes prior to the end of the feed.

"Here." Sam tapped the screen. "This is Doctor Sarah Gardner. She enters Doctor Jordan's office, spends a minute and a half in there, then exits towards Daniel's office."

"Cameras in the offices?" Jack asked.

"No. Used to be, but privacy issues forced the University to take them out a year ago."

"So no pudding?"

Sam smiled. "Not exactly, sir."

"I got it, Sam!" Lou announced, slipping around Teal'c and Jack.

"Got what?" Jack watched Lou hand a black VHS tape to Sam. "The pudding?"

"Pudding, sir?" Lou questioned.

Jack shrugged.

Sam reached forward to pop the tape into place. "It was just a hunch." And image of Daniel and his female companion appeared. "One that apparently paid off."

"It's a parking lot, sir," Lou supplied. "Where Sam figured most of the staff parked. It has pretty high grade cameras."

Jack leaned closer to the screen. "That's Daniel?" His eyes took in the sight of strong looking male.

"Yes," Sam confirmed. "Just a few minutes after the explosion."

"They were not seen?" Teal'c asked.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "Understandably. If your building was on fire you'd bet your bottom dollar you'd be running for the exit."

"Hey, Sam." Lou peered at the picture. "The kid doesn't look exceptionally happy."

"Zoom in and play the tape slowly," Sam told the technician.

Lou pointed to a woman accompanying Daniel on the screen. "Look, she's holding him in front of him like a shield. Now if your building was on fire, and specifically the area where your office was, would you be walking like that out into the parking lot?"

"Is that not the previously mentioned Sarah Garndner?" Teal'c directed his question to Sam.

She leaned back in her chair. "She was the last person we have confirmed entering and then leaving Doctor Jordan's office only minutes before it exploded. I don't think it's a coincidence she's leaving the campus rather quickly."

"Carter?" Jack asked in an unbelievable tone. "You want me to believe that woman forced your brother, who has a lot more than just weight on her, to go with him? You think _she _over powered him?"

Sam shrugged. "Don't know, sir, maybe she has something on him."

"Literally?" Lou asked, indicating to a weapon. "She is blocking most of herself with him. We can't see if she's holding something against his back."

Sam was less then eased at the thought of her brother being held at gunpoint. "All I know is that Daniel can't be a suspect in the explosion that killed Doctor Jordan and destroyed whatever he was working on, as evident by the tape. However he is recorded leaving with Sarah Gardner, looking less than cooperative, but not fighting. We need to find out where they went an why." Sam reached over for a piece of paper next to her. She read it quickly and said, "And we have to find a Doctor Steven Rayner. He's currently unaccounted for and our only possible witness."

"Carter, get on tracking down Gardner and the kid. Even if they're being slick as all hell, they've bound to slipped up somewhere. Find them," Jack ordered, then turned to Lou. "Ferretti, you and Teal'c go back to the fire. See if you can't find Rayner and check for any of the missing artifacts."

Jack flipped out his cell phone. "I," He said with a sour expression. "Will inform the General."

While Sam flipped her own phone open, fingers flying over the buttons, Teal'c and Lou headed out towards the building on the other side of the campus.

They came upon the scene, seeing for the first time that the fire had spread thought nearly the whole building, flames being fed by flammable materials within. Most of the firefighters had cleared the scene and aside from a few onlookers, the sight was pretty deserted.

Lou lifted his sunglasses off his eyes to redt on his head. "I doubt getting in there is going to happen anytime soon." He pointed out the structural damage to Teal'c. "This building was pretty old from the looks of it, and crumbled under the fire and heat. The parts that haven't come down yet, are looking to pretty soon."

Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"Any evidence to anything we might need is ash now," Lou said. "Which also leave us with a large problem."

"Indeed. Were the jars of Isis and Osiris inside or where they removed prior to the fire?"

"Good question, T, got an answer to go with it?"

"I can endeavor to find one for you."

"Good, Jaffa. Rayner isn't here. If he was, I bet he'd be crying over all his lost work. He's more than likely spotted us and is long gone. Lets head back to the Colonel. There isn't anything we can get from here."

"Got them!" Sam announced when they entered, the Colonel already present. "I was just about to call you two."

Lou took a seat next to her. "Got what?"

"Got our pudding, that's what," Jack said.

Sam handed Lou a piece of paper she had been scribbling on when he entered.

"Egyptian Airlines, flight 78," Lou read. "They're on this flight?"

"Two tickets were character under the name Sarah Gardner. They boarded two hours ago and are on route for Cairo."

Lou reread the line of information, then asked, "Any chance of stopping the flight or holding it at Cairo? We're gonna be behind them quite a bit, and even with them being held up on a civilian airline, we won't get there in time without a little help."

Sam wasn't optimistic. "I'll see what I can do and contact Egyptian authorities, but I doubt they'd hold the plane, and we have no jurisdiction over their actions."

"Okay," Jack said, pulling his sunglasses out of his uniform's pocket. "Just talked to Hammond a couple minutes ago. We're out of here in fifteen minutes. There's a plane on standby at Chicago International. Ferretti, Teal'c, you get anything out of the building?"

"What was left of it, sir?" Lou asked, then elaborated, "The fire trashed most everything, and the firefighters wiped out any traces of anything else with the water . We couldn't see much, but it didn't look like anything survived."

Jack shrugged. "Just as well. Let's get out of here," He raised an eyebrow at Sam. "I'm sure you have a theory or two about how Gardner was able to force Daniel into doing what she wanted."

Sam gathered her jacket up. "One or two, but you aren't going to like either."

"I didn't think so."

(Stargate SG-1)

Osiris and Daniel passed through the Cairo checkpoint without any problems, unfortunately for Daniel. As he and Sarah had originally been scheduled to be in Egypt for that portion of their Middle East archeological expedition, their passports were still authentic and verified. Though Daniel thought maybe it was good and healthy for him that they weren't held up, as Osiris had become overly agitated towards the end of the long flight.

They rented a vehicle suited for the intended terrain and headed out into the desert.

"How do you know where we're going?" Daniel asked him, seemingly lost a mere mile in.

Osiris didn't answer and Daniel didn't ask again.

When the small entrance to the temple became visible, Daniel heard Osiris exercise a distinct sound of approval. They were apparently at their destination, which spelled back news for Daniel.

Osiris jerked him out of the terrain jeep. "Come," He demanded. "We are soon to depart this world."

Daniel allowed himself to be jerked towards the entrance. It was better to reserve his energy at the moment and let Osiris think he was cooperative. Daniel still wasn't completely sure anyone was wise to the Sarah/Osiris issue, or even that he was missing. He couldn't just sit back and wait for someone to notice. He was used to depending on himself, he could handle Osiris if he struck at the right time--at the most advantageous time. He figured he'd only get one chance, but he sure as hell was going to take it. Daniel refused to go down without a fight, refused.


	5. The Villain and The Knight

Title: Road of Wisdom

Summary: Sam Carter has always tried to protect her younger brother Daniel from her work at the SGC, but when he's exposed to the jars of Osiris and Isis she has no choice but to involve him with the Stargate, or risk losing him.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Mainly Jack/Daniel, even if it's fairly mild. Sub pairings of Jack/Sam, Pete/Sam and Daniel/Sarah do show up randomly.

Author's Notes: This story begins in Stargate's fourth season, in the episode The Curse, however I reserve the right to change anything to suit my plot. Also, because I'm using a primitive form of Word, scene changes aren't showing up and will therefore be indicated by (Stargate SG-1) which isn't especially imaginative or original, but it suits the purpose.

Author's warnings: Not beta'd

Disclaimer: I'd sell my soul for those rights

**Additional Important Notes: I've had a bug infest my laptop, which totally destroyed most of my saved files including this chapter and others from different stories. That said, I was forced to rewrite this in less than 24 hours while the material was still fresh in my mind. I apologize for the rushed feel this chapter may portray. I also lost a version of the first chapter someone was kind enough to go over and give me constructive criticism on. I'd like to thank that person, even thought their name and the copy was lost to me. **

Chapter Five: The Villain and the Knight

Daniel wasn't exactly sure if the snag in Osiris' plans happened to be good or bad, but it was certainly buying him time. He had several bruised and possibly broken ribs to show for it, but they hadn't left Earth, as the psychopath had hinted to. Osiris had felt Daniel was an easy and near target to express anger upon, murmuring about repairing the body later on, which of course had Daniel worried. Now, as the hours passed and they sat in Osiris' formal temple of worship, Daniel knew they both were growing closer to either being found, or his own death. Osiris seemed most likely to kill him if capture or death was imminent.

He leaned his head back against a sandy and surely unstable wall as Osiris paced in front of him, speaking in a language Daniel had yet to recognize. The shape of Sarah's body had since become blurry, his glasses lost an hour previous when Osiris had tossed him against an adjacent wall. He couldn't risk feeling around for them with the tension level at its current state, nor could he risk making any sort of attack without them.

What was the problem, Daniel actually wondered. Osiris had demanded from him only once earlier to know if the temple had been damaged in any way. Apparently something was malfunctioning, grounding them, but Daniel hadn't known what to say. He had never been before, had never had the chance to read anything on the temple. He had suggested it was a possibility one of the excavation teams had tripped something, but that hadn't satisfied Osiris.

Osiris took a dangerous step towards him and Daniel pressed backwards, cradling his injured wrist to his chest. Eyes flashed at him, causing his stomach to drop. Could it be Osiris had finally gone weary of him?

Daniel's head snapped towards the entrance of the temple as the sound of a motorized car drifted in. Osiris also caught the sound and stepped cautiously to the side, just out of sight.

The footsteps approaching them were quick, certainly belonging to someone running.

Daniel's eyes widened as Steven slid to stop in the doorway. The dust settled around his feet as he gawked.

"Daniel?" He questioned, surprise quickly shifting to anger. "How did you beat me here?"

"Never mind!" Daniel snapped, waving wildly. "Steven, run! Go get help!"

Daniel's longtime rival pressed a hand to his stomach and laughed. "You want me to go bring the authorities so you can take credit for finding this place first?" Never mind, Steven thought, that he had followed Daniel and Sarah out here after the explosion in the labs. "Where is Sarah?" He wondered aloud.

With Steven's back to Osiris, the wayward Archeologist had yet to see the real threat, and most certainly he was oblivious to the predatorily eyes glaring into his back.

"Steven, you can have the credit, but you need to leave now. Leave if you value your life."

"You're threatening me, Daniel?"

Steven and Daniel had never really been friends, content equally with the title of partner or colleague, but Daniel couldn't help but feel sympathy when Steven's body took a sudden dive forward, via Osiris. The intruding Archeologist fell hard, sliding roughly on the ground towards Daniel, stopping mere feet from him with a loud grunt.

"I'm not what you have to worry about," Daniel told him, reaching forward to help Steven up.

"Sarah?" Steven's eyes were far from focused, Daniel noted, assessing the probability of a concussion. "Sarah, is that you?"

Daniel cocked his head. "Not quite," He said, vaguely unsure himself. Something was inside Sarah's body, but she was still standing in front of them. Did that count?

"Useless slaves," Osiris barked towards them, turning his attention to the far side of the temple.

Daniel's eyes lit up. Osiris had never moved so far from him, and even with Steven's confusion, they were stronger as two.

"Stay put," Daniel said, patting Steven on the arm. He could see the blurry shape of this glasses. They were far closer to Osiris then Daniel liked, but he'd have to chance it while he could. "Shuffle your feet a bit." Daniel hoped Steven would for once follow his direction.

Thankfully Steven provided him with sufficient cover as he began to cough loudly, probably working through any damage to his lungs the fall had provided him with. Osiris paid no attention to them as the coughing started, and Daniel leaned forward through the aching of his ribs. Crawling on his hands and knees he made his way clumsily towards the item he desperately needed.

He let out a sigh of relief as his fingers curled around the glasses and he leaned back onto his knees to set them on his nose. He blinked at Osiris' close proximity.

"What are you doing?" Osiris asked in a clearly amused voice. He knelt in front of Daniel, elbows resting on his knees.

Daniel had no answer.

"Don't be naughty," Osiris warned, hand coming forward to pet him gently.

Daniel had easily been around enough Osiris long enough to expect the blow that sent time reeling backwards. This time he managed to hold onto his glasses, which he deemed a miracle in itself. He counted being able to breathe as a good sign and scooted back to his previous spot, having won a small victory in his own opinion.

"Daniel, what in God's name is going on?" Steven asked him, much more lucid than before. He was strong enough to grip Daniel's shoulder tightly. "What happened to Sarah?"

"She is far from our Sarah, or haven't you noticed? Sarah is there is there in body, as far as I can tell. However there seems to be something in her, controlling her in every way possible. It's able to access her personal feelings and all of her knowledge." Daniel gave Steven a desperate look. "You should have ran when I told you to. Osiris didn't think of you as a threat then."

Steven shook his head in denial. "Something is in her, like a spirit, or ghost? She's possessed?" Steven tightened his hold on Daniel, feeling icy fear wash over him. Certainly Sarah herself couldn't have managed to toss him so hard he was currently finding it hard to breathe.

"I _think_," and Daniel stressed the think, "That there was something in the Osiris jar, and it's now inside Sarah's body. You were working on it with her, what happened?"

Steven's eyes were frantic, and Daniel could sense the man wasn't taking their predicament well.

"Steven!" Daniel shook him. "Steven, what happened with the Osiris jar?"

"I, I left, Daniel," Steven stuttered, "I left her to finish up the jar. I left her alone with it." Furthermore, he tried to defend, "I wanted to try and identify the symbols against a greater database."

"Sarah must have broken the seal."

"What about you?" Steven questioned. "You were working on the Isis jar. Is there something in it, too? Do you have it?"

Daniel shrugged. "I _had _the jar, but Osiris took it. He's been saying weird things about making me Isis' host, just like Sarah is his. I think he wants to put whatever is in that jar into me."

"And what about me?"

Daniel settled his hand over Steven's. "You should have ran when you had the chance. I'm going to make a move on Osiris soon, before he decides to either kill us or make me a host, and most certainly before he manages to get us off Earth. If we tackle him together and catch him off guard we'll have a chance to get away." Daniel ventured a look to Osiris and when he found the false God distracted by a panel on the far wall, he turned his body towards Steven and took the man's face in his hands. "But if I'm caught, I want you to run. Osiris had plans for me, and if I can distract him you'll have an opportunity to get away. You have to run, take the car or whatever, but get away from here and get some help."

At Steven's agreeing nod, Daniel felt content to settle back against the wall and wait for his opportunity.

"Hey, Daniel," Steven whispered, fearing Osiris' position. His hand traveled slowly down his leg while his eyes remained locked on Sarah's body. With a quick lift of his pant's leg he reveled a sand-crusted sock, but more importantly the budge of a rather good sized pocket knife. "I have no idea how much help it's going to be, but it's better than nothing, right?"

Daniel's nod was caught as Osiris turned, the wall behind him sliding open to reveal a hidden space, and technology Daniel knew couldn't have been a conceivable thought when the temple was erected.

"It is time," Osiris announced.

"Get ready," Daniel warned, making no attempt to quiet his voice. "I don't know about you, but I'm not going without a fight."

(Stargate SG-1)

The temple was in sight.

Sam felt a rush of relief coupled with trepidation wash over her. Egyptian authorities had confirmed it had been Sarah and Daniel who had exited the plane, and then rented a jeep hours ahead of the private jet Hammond had convinced the pentagon to provide. Now she, Colonel O'Neill, Lou and Teal'c were heading towards the direction the locals had pointed them towards.

"Get ready to move on my order," Jack order over the roar of the engine and the force of the wind whipping about. He loaded a cartridge of ammo into the gun he had picked up from the plane, securing a handgun in the belt of his pants and taking his P-90 into his hands.

The ATV jumped over the sandy hills without any trouble, jostling the riders with quick and sudden jerks.

"Worry not, Carter, " Jack assured, resettling his sun-goggles over his eyes. "We'll get your kid brother back before he can poke his nose in anything dangerous."

Sam appreciated the concern, but it was unfounded. "Sorry, Sir," She countered, "But you don't know Daniel."

"The sooner we get there," Lou added over his shoulder, jerking the keep to a stop a mere hundred feet from the entrance of the temple, just behind another two other jeeps.

Jack jumped out of the jeep, bringing his gun to the ready. "Hold fire." Then he gave the command and they moved forward.

A piercing scream caught SG-1 by surprise and Jack gestured for them to move faster.

They paused for a moment in the entrance before entering the temple with swift efficiency.

"Daniel!"

Sam simply couldn't contain her voice as she watched Sarah, who sat atop her brother with her hands wrapped around Daniel's throat, choke him. She noted another collapsed body across the way, moving slowly and obviously hurt.

"Get off the man," Jack ordered, aiming his gun at Sarah's head in a kill shot. "Off him now!"

Jack gave a cry of surprise and disgust as Sarah's eyes flashed, indicating what she carried inside of her.

For Daniel the surprise was enough to stall Osiris. With every ounce of strength he had he managed to bring his knee up hard enough to flip Osiris upward and over him. He lunged forward into a seated position, gasping for air.

"Up you go," Lou said, grabbing Daniel by the arm and hoisting him upward, keeping his gun trained on Sarah's body.

"It's a Goa'uld, sir," Sam said. She wanted nothing more to look back to her brother. She wanted to make sure was okay more than anything else, but she was next to her CO, well in front of Daniel and she couldn't risk taking her attention from the enemy.

Jack leveled his feet, ready to move in either direction. "I got that, Carter." He listened to Lou steady Carter's younger brother.

"Foolish mortals." Osiris made his move.

Jack just managed to lock his finger around the trigger before Osiris had him flying backwards with a wave of power he had felt before. His bullets connected with Osiris' personal shield and dissolved harmlessly. He slammed backwards against the wall along with Sam.

In response Teal'c settled to a defensive position and fired his Staff weapon, finding that Osiris was aware of his attack as well. Teal'c dove to the right as Osiris launched an attack at him that would have surely incapacitated.

Meanwhile Lou had settled a pale Daniel against the wall and was in the process of sneaking behind Osiris. Teal'c was keeping him blissfully unaware as Lou set up his first and possibly only chance at attack.

Unfortunately his feet made too much of a shuffle as he launched himself forward. Osiris caught him half to the side, taking his arm and twisting it painfully. Lou screamed aloud as he was forced down to the ground, Osiris' knee pressing into his back and his hands taking Lou's head into his grasp.

"Put down your weapon," Osiris ordered to Teal'c, "Or I will break his neck."

"Don't!" Lou hissed as Teal'c set his weapon on the floor silently. He rose and stepped back, taking in the collapsed forms of Jack and Sam. He believed they would recover as they were already showing signs of attempting to stand, but he didn't think it would be in time.

"No!"

Daniel braced himself against the wall, breathing raggedly. He raised his voice and attempted to steady himself. "You stop right there." His forehead creased as Osiris laughed.

"How do you intend to stop me from breaking his neck? How will the great Daniel stop me?"

"If you break his neck, I'll kill your queen."

Daniel took a step away from the wall, holding the jar of Isis up to Osiris' eyes. Earlier when Lou had set him down, he had realized just how close he was to the panel on the wall that Osiris had opened, and indeed the place Osiris had placed the jar for safe keeping. It had been his one golden opportunity.

"You wouldn't," Osiris said.

Daniel gave him an impossible glare. "You attempted to kill me, a man I've worked with for years, my sister and her colleagues. You caused an explosion in Doctor Jordan's lab and you took Sarah's body. Now you're threatening to kill a man with a smile on your face, and you think I won't smash this jar to the ground and kill whatever is in it." He raised the jar high for effect then repeated, "Let him go, or I will kill your Queen."

Osiris leaned forward, causing Lou to groan louder. "Kill my Queen. If you do so, be prepared for my revenge."

Daniel stepped closer, well aware of his venerable position. "I doubt you want to play a game of dare with your Queen's life, as I certainly don't want to play it with the life of the man in your hands. Let him go and I will give you your Queen, I promise you this." He leveled his gaze on Osiris, praying he was going to take the bait.

The moment Osiris lessened his grip on Lou, Daniel tossed the jar forward, catching Osiris off guard. Lou rolled immediately to the side as Osiris jumped back in order to catch the jar. At such point Daniel threw caution to the win and plowed into Sarah's body. Both he and Osiris toppled backwards and smashed into the ground, Daniel feeling the wind knocked out of him. Dazed he remained completely still as sounds of a battle reigned above his head.

He didn't know how long he lay perfectly still, praying nothing from the above battle crashed into him. He had done his part and now he wanted to just be still and nurse his aching ribs.

No such luck Daniel realized as a crushing grip settled onto his shoulder, nearly wrenching it out of the socket as he was flipped over onto his back. Again Osiris settled on top of him, however instead of a crude attempt to choke him to death, he merely raised his hand. Daniel recognized the golden hand and wrist band as a duplicate of one that had been found with the Expedition, but he noted several differences in the gems. Then he ceased to care as light bore out of it, slamming into his head with such force he wondered if his brain would melt. Whatever Osiris was doing to him was more painful than anything he had ever experienced before, and he was certain his death was soon to follow.

When Daniel was eight and came to live with the Carter family, he entertained the idea of a knight in shinning armor for nearly a year. He'd go to bed picturing when he woke in the morning there would be a dashing man waiting to whisk him away to Egypt where his parents were waiting for him. He never told anyone of his secret wish and after his ninth birthday he realized that was just what it was. At nine he realized the knight would never appear and he had to be his own hero.

At ten he had recurring dreams of his parent's death and once against conjured the thought of a handsome knight. Then at eleven and twelve, followed be thirteen the dreams faded and so did the image of the knight.

The last time it was resurrected had been in college of all places. He thought it somewhat humorous but overall embarrassing that he was still clinging to an imaginary man. If he had wanted a real knight there were plenty of boys willing to date him, but the image of a tall, distinguished knight never left his mind. Maybe that was why he dated Sarah, and before her Hannah, Rebecca and Tiffany. When he dated women it was harder to picture the knight.

Now Osiris was taking his memories. Actually, he wasn't sure what he was doing, but he could feel him in his mind, sifting through everything he knew. Maybe he was looking for something, or more likely extending his suffering as he stole his life. Damnit, his childhood dreams of a knight in shinning armor where his own, and no one else except for the man that would be his knight was supposed to know. Osiris had no right to take such things from him.

The pain ended with a sudden burst and he was flat on the ground again, curling in on himself with the pain.

What had happened?

Daniel opened his eyes to see a man, neither the man that Osiris had threatened nor the tall black man, standing shakily behind Osiris.

When Osiris whirled around Daniel could clearly see some sort of tranquilizer imbedded in the soft flesh of Sarah's back.

The man gave a whoop of victory before his knees buckled and he came down hard, a goofy smile on his face. "Take that, snake," The man laughed.

Daniel wanted to be happy as well, but he could tell the dart wasn't having the intended effect on Osiris, and the other man was observing the same fact. His smile had faded as Osiris stalked away from them to stand across the room. Daniel listened halfway as Osiris spoke of returning, and of Earth's rivers running red with blood. Then a swooping sound was heard and Daniel blinked against the sight of large rings enveloping Sarah's body, taking her way. The temple shook so violently Daniel wondered if it would collapse. Instead the sand and dust settled, leaving a dangerous calm.

"Kids?" Jack called, hoisting himself up on his elbows. "Everyone alright?" Being closest to Daniel, Jack reached him first on his knees, wrapping an arm around the slightly shorter man. "You okay?"

Daniel nodded against his pounding headache, thankful for the support the man was offering him. "Yes," He managed, looking up at his rescuer. He drew in a shaky breath at the man's infectious smile. Daniel smiled back feeling for the first time since his abduction that he would be okay. This man, whoever he was, would take care of him, his eyes said so. This man was a good man.

"Where did Osiris go?" Daniel asked, hating the need to pull away from strong arms.

"Osiris?" Sam asked him, climbing to her feet. "The Goa'uld was Osiris?"

Daniel blinked at her. "What's a Goa'uld?"

"Tiny snake," Jack supplied, "Big ego."

"Snake?"

Jack rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "Explain later."

"O'Neill," A voice carried through the temple. "I believe this man to be seriously injured."

Daniel spun, remembering Steven suddenly and the harsh hit he had taken in an attempt to escape. He stumbled past his sister and the man who had been supporting him to collapse next to Steven's head. "How bad is he?" Daniel asked.

The black man was telling him when Daniel's eyes caught something quite disconcerting. His attention shifted from Steven to a corner of the temple. He stepped carefully over his colleague and swooped down to pick the jar of Isis up. He turned back to the group and held the jar up, broken seal obvious. "Guys?"

In the blink of an eye Daniel found weapons trained on him.

"Whoa," He countered the action, "What's going on." He noted the tall black man who answered to Teal'c and his sister had not only turn on him, but also the other two men standing and Steven who was barely lucid on the ground.

"Just a precaution, Daniel," Sam tried to assure him, detecting the fresh batch of fear. "We're certain there was a Goa'uld in that jar, and if it's open now that means the thing is out. There is a good possibility it is in someone here. If you've been compromised we can't take the risk of letting you get out."

"What about you?" Daniel blurted. "And him?" He gestured to Teal'c, the only other member of their group without a gun pointed at him.

"For crying out loud!" O'Neill, Daniel had heard him referred to as O'Neill. "Teal'c, Carter, do your little scratch and sniff thing and figure out if anyone has been snaked."

Daniel managed to hide a small smile at the brash words, but not by much.

"O'Neill, I do not believe we are in the presence of a Goa'uld."

Jack O'Neill raised an eyebrow. "Believe?"

"Sir," Carter added, "I'm fairly sure we're all clean."

"Fairly sure?"

"Now, sir," Lou Ferretti said, "_I _ am absolutely sure we're all clean."

"By all means, prove it to me, Ferretti."

The wisecracking Major looked bashful for a second. "I was trying to think of a gentle way to say it," He prolonged. "I'm sure Doc Fraser would have wanted to study it or something. It was a mistake, honestly."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Back when we had that little get together with Osiris--it is Osiris, right?" Lou looked to Daniel for conformation, and continued when the Archeologist nodded. "Yeah, back with Osiris, the snake dropped the jar and I kinda rolled onto it. The seal popped and when I stood up, well--"

"Well?" Jack prompted.

Lou lifted his foot to show his team the bottom of his heavy boot. "I stepped on it."

Daniel and Sam gawked at each other with mirror expressions while Lou shrugged apologetically. Teal'c showed just a hint of amusement while Jack relaxed his grip on his weapon an laughed loudly. Jack slapped Lou on the back roughly and congratulated him.

With the guns pointed away Daniel knelt next to Steven. He settled a hand on the man's forehead. "Can we take him to a hospital?" Daniel asked. "And can someone please explain to me what just happened."

Jack's warm hand settled on Daniel's shoulder, encompassing the younger man in a feeling of warmth.

"Sure, kid."

"Kid?" Daniel questioned him indifferently.


	6. The Stargate and The Study

Title: Road of Wisdom

Summary: Sam Carter has always tried to protect her younger brother Daniel from her work at the SGC, but when he's exposed to the jars of Osiris and Isis she has no choice but to involve him with the Stargate, or risk losing him.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Mainly Jack/Daniel, even if it's fairly mild. Sub pairings of Jack/Sam, Pete/Sam and Daniel/Sarah do show up randomly.

Author's Notes: This story begins in Stargate's fourth season, in the episode The Curse, however I reserve the right to change anything to suit my plot. Also, because I'm using a primitive form of Word, scene changes aren't showing up and will therefore be indicated by (Stargate SG-1) which isn't especially imaginative or original, but it suits the purpose.

Author's warnings: Not beta'd

Disclaimer: I'd sell my soul for those rights

Chapter Six: The Stargate and The Study

Daniel had been sitting on a cold slab of metal that, to the best of his knowledge, was supposed to pass as a sort of quarantine gurney for some time nearing forty minutes. The fact that he was wearing over-starched, military issue scrubs, that certainly weren't cotton despite whatever the nurses claimed, didn't help the situation. However, to be fair the gurney had some sort of thin mattress and sheets just a little too crisp. He really wanted a word with whoever was in charge of the laundry, should he need to stay much longer.

The fact of the matter was they were quarantining him on a crappy gurney, in an isolation room. They meaning some bigwig who sent a poor, unsuspecting Airman to relay the news. A bunch of fancy, military standard BS flew from the kid's mouth and suddenly he found himself having to give up his clothing, going through a particularly unfriendly cleansing process and sitting in a small room waiting for someone--anyone to fill him in.

Plague this, or virus that, whatever, Daniel decided. They were holding him in one place until they decided whether to let him into their little club of secrets or kill him. He had grown up in a military household, and he certainly knew how it worked. You didn't always get to join the special club.

He remembered Sam reassuring him everything would be alright, just as he was led away by particularly mean looking marines. She was heading off in a different direction, which of course was his first indication that things weren't just peachy.

Why, he wondered in the time he had to wait, was he being quarantined so long after his supposed exposure to whatever they were claiming? He had ridden back with his sister and her team without any indication that he was infected with something 'potentially dangerous' as the Airman told him. If he was a betting man, he'd surmise that neither Sam nor anyone else was being held in quarantine like he was. Even Steven was probably off at some high class, military hospital, but certainly not under lock and key.

His feet were cold, on top of everything else. They had taken his socks along with the rest of his clothing, most likely to burn.

He turned in the direction of the door when he heard it unlock. He tucked his feet up under him and balanced precariously on the gurney, genuinely curious.

"Hey," His eyebrows shot high. "Hey, Sam."

He swung his body completely around and slid off the gurney, taking a step towards her.

"Can I touch you?" He asked, a note of annoyance attached to the words. "I'm not going to be passing the black death or anything, right?"

"No, no," She said. "All clean."

Daniel embraced her, holding on for a moment longer than usual. Boy was he happy to feel her breathing against him. There had been so many times he was certain he'd never see her again, let along feel her heart beat against his.

"I should hope I'm clean, Sam. Actually, I feel like I've been sterilized." He frowned and gave her an accusing look, from which she laughed and shook her head. "Good, good, just thought I'd check, you know?"

The siblings both hopped up on the gurney, Daniel taking Sam's hand in his own.

"Procedure?"

"Yes, Daniel," Sam said, "Everything you went through, the rest of us have as well. It's standard procedure following first time exposure. Afterwards it gets better, not to say that a full examination every gets easy, or fun for that matter."

With a large gust of air Daniel buckled down. There wasn't any way he was leaving the room without some explanation.

"About that exposure, Sam."

"Yeah." She nodded, her free hand coming up to thread through her younger brother's hair. "About that." The hand came down Daniel's shoulder to rest over his heart. "Are you alright? Really, Daniel, I mean how are you holding up?"

Daniel shrugged. "I just experienced some really freaky things. Sam, I watched Sarah do some horrible things, but it really wasn't her, and I don't know how to explain that. And Steven was hurt, and there was the explosion in Doctor Jordan's lab. I want to know what's going on. I want to know what happen to Sarah and why I've been sitting in quarantine for half and hour. After what I've gone through, I think I deserve an explanation."

Daniel paused to jerk a thumb towards the large mirrors opposite the bed. "That is if your military buddies don't mind me knowing, or is this a whole conspiracy with little green aliens."

From behind the mirrors a small smile crept over Jack's face. The Colonel was sure Teal'c would have smiled, had it been in Jaffa tendencies, and Lou himself just seemed to find the whole situation hysterical.

"Military brat," Lou chuckled.

Meanwhile Sam allowed an uneasy look pass over her face. "Not so green," She told Daniel, thinking fondly of Thor and the Asguard. "Then again, the possibilities are endless."

"What?" Daniel blinked. He readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Oh, come on, Sam." Daniel nearly snorted. "I understand your work is classified, but the little green, or in your case blue, alien line won't work. This is Colorado, not New Mexico."

"Hey, Carter!"

Jack's voice boomed into the room over an intercom.

"Sir?" Sam and Daniel looked towards the mirrors.

"Get the kid some clothes. I sense a field trip."

Just under twenty minutes later Daniel was decked out in the standard fatigues, being led through the Cheyenne Mountain Underground Complex by his sister, a Colonel Jack O'Neill (two l's), Teal'c, and Lou Ferretti.

"You look good, Lou," Daniel told the Major as they climbed into an elevator. "It's been a while since I saw you last."

"Good to see you, too. What can I say? I been out of town … a lot."

Daniel sent him a sly look. "How convenient. So has Sam."

His sister poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "As I recall, so have you, mister."

"So," Jack balanced on the balls of his feet, addressing Daniel as the numbers in the elevator clicked by. "You're an archeologist?"

"I'm to believe you haven't already read my file?"

Jack gave him a disapproving look. "Now what makes you think you're special enough to have a file?"

"I'm special enough to sit in scrubs for half an hour in a freezing cold room."

"No, that's called being a nuisance, not special."

"Are you the example?"

"The prototype."

"How fitting."

Daniel pushed up off the wall to mimic Jack's stance, and crossed his arms. Deep brown eyes met shoreline blue as the two men dug their heels in.

Then the elevator made a soft noise and the doors swung open.

The corners of Daniel's mouth tipped upward. "Archeologist, among other things." And he stepped out.

"I don't doubt that," Jack let him know, walking past him feeling oddly enough as if he'd lost the small verbal spat.

Daniel was silent as they marched down a long hallway, then up a flight of stairs into some sort of command center. He gave his sister a look of confusion, which she promptly ignored.

"What's going on?"

Jack settled a warm hand on Daniel's shoulder. "We're just firing the old girl up." Daniel stared blankly at him. "Open the blast shield and start dialing," The colonel told the man sitting closest to him.

Daniel's head tilted to the side as he got his first real look at the Stargate. He watched it spin, light up and finally gush a type of liquid to the side. In wonder and amazement he leaned forward, hoping to get a better look at the large ring.

"Do I even want to know what kind of clearance I needed to get a look at this?"

Behind him Teal'c answered, "One of a high degree."

"Wow," Daniel gasped, watching the gate shutdown and sit silent. "This wouldn't happen to be the Chappa'ai, would it?"

Jack grinned. "The one and only."

Sam held up a finger. "Actually, sir--"

"Carter," Jack warned, "You're spoiling Sprout's moment."

Daniel's eyes flew around the giant ring, his eyes taking in the symbols around it. "This is amazing. Any chance I could get a closer look?" He leaned closer to the thick glass. "What is its purpose?"

"Interstellar transporting device," Jack said, throwing his arm out furiously. "All the rage these days."

Daniel echoed Jack's words, letting them sink in.

Sam patted him lightly. "Don't worry. We'll brief you in a few minutes."

"Right, right," Daniel said, his attention still diverted to the Stargate. "Dad's friend General George Hammond runs the place here, right? Haven't seen him in years."

Blaring sirens and flashing red lights interrupted Daniel's daze and had him reeling back.

"Incoming wormhole!"

Daniel allowed Sam to maneuver him backwards and out of the way.

"IDC confirmed. It's SG-4 and they're coming in hot."

By the time the wormhole materialized General Hammond was surging into the room.

"It's SG-4, sir," Sam said, going easily from older sister into Air Force Major.

Explosions rocketed out from the Stargate, smashing into the room, and up at the glass protecting the command room.

Daniel, in all his curiosity, managed to rise high enough to see a man come tumbling through the blue liquid, and then was suddenly jerked down by Jack as another blast crashed near them.

"Damnit, close the blast shield," Jack ordered.

The shield slammed closed and Daniel stood slowly, his face pale. He listened carefully as a Major Davis reported the SG team through the gate, and an iris closed. With mounting relief he leaned quite a bit on Jack and said in a low voice, "I think I need to sit down."

Sam had promised for the both of them that they'd return the following day, after Daniel had a chance to process the previous events and move past them. Jack had offered to drive them the next morning, and Daniel was still trying to figure that move out. But currently he sat in the passenger seat of his sister's car as they drove home.

There was a dull, painful throbbing in Daniel's head, and he was looking forward to going home and sleeping. Despite the hour of the day, so many time changes and stress had taken its toll on his body. By the time they pulled into the house's driveway, Daniel was on autopilot.

He granted Sam a small goodnight hug before both siblings retired to their respective rooms.

It was dark outside when Daniel awoke from his troubled sleep. The clock in his room shined just after four in the morning. It was still much too early to do anything relatively productive, especially at the cost of waking his sister, but he wasn't tired enough to fall back asleep. Instead he settled for climbing from his bed, throwing a robe on and heading down to the kitchen. He made a quick cup of coffee and headed up to the Study.

Being in the dusty and rarely used room brought back moments of Daniel's childhood. Through the years the room had rarely been dusted and never changed, leaving it in a desperate condition, but one that Daniel recognized. With a silent promise to dust the room at his next chance, he slid into his father's old red leather chair in the corner.

In his first week in the Carter household Daniel had learned there were very few rules he had to abide by, aside from the obvious. One of the imposed rules happened to be that his father's Study was off limits to any and all of the members of the family. On one hand Daniel could count on his hand the amount of times he had been in the room, either to sit or merely to retrieve something.

After his father's supposed death he had avoided the room completely, finding it easy to carry on his father's strict rule. To him he supposed the room represented a firm structure he so desperately clung to. Daniel was the type of man that needed rules and structure to balance his hectic life. Yes, he was capable of spontaneity or improvising, but he much rather enjoyed guidelines.

Now as he settled into the plush chair he was assaulted with a feeling of betrayal. The feeling didn't quite sit right with him, but suddenly being exposed to so much that had been previously hidden from him was trying on his nerves. The structure he had so relied on and gained strength was nothing more than a lie. He had always known things between those in the military and civilians were kept separate, and for good reason, but something as big as the Stargate?

He sipped his coffee.

If he managed another look at the symbols on the Stargate he was sure to have months of work ahead of him. He had watched closely on the computer when the gate dialed and had attempted to categorized them in order and file them into his memory, but most had eluded him through the chaos. And had he not signed that all important confidentially agreement he would be attempting to extract the symbols and write them down. For now he only had the space in his mind, but it was enough.

Sam hadn't even been mildly attracted to their father's Study as a child, at least not as Daniel had. She hadn't wanted to see what their father kept locked in his desk, or his file cabinets. She certainly hadn't wanted to have a quick look at his impressive book collection. And to the day Daniel had yet to witness her show any real attention towards the room that had been so mysterious in childhood. At anytime after their father's supposed passing she could have come into the room, but the layers of dust proved the room held no desire for her to explore.

That said, Daniel rose from his seat and took a quick stroll around the impressive room. He looked over the books and certificates and metals and pictures. He ran his fingers across the sturdy desk and shuffled his feet against the carpet.

He wouldn't go snooping, because what his father hid in the room was obviously meant to stay that way. He wouldn't dig through the desk, or remove anything, but the room would be dusted. From the exact moment on, during the day the windows would be opened, along with the door so a nice breeze could filter through. He wouldn't air any of his father's business out into the open, but he refused to keep the Study locked away in a shadow. He had worked too hard over the years to keep the house a happy and healthy place to live, even with his father's departure, along with his brother's and Sam's overall disappearance. The Study was the one last part of the house that he allowed to stay tucked away, but not any longer. If something as big as the Stargate was going to come out, one little room wasn't going to stay away.

Deciding to open the Study gave Daniel a feeling of relief. Upon closer reflection it appeared to him that not only did the room represent structure, but also the feeling of distance. He remembered the times in his childhood when his father would be home for brief visits, merely to lock himself away in the study. His father hid in the room, like Daniel hid in his mind. With the room opening up, Daniel felt he was free to remember the unity of their family that preceded even death.

Daniel retired back to bed with good memories floating around in his mind, and slept calmly for the next three hours.

(Stargate SG-1)

Jack was sitting in his truck in front of the Carter residence at exactly seven thirty. Sam appreciated the promptness of her CO, while Daniel grumbled and climbed into the truck with his very large thermos.

At Jack's, "Lookie here at the Carter kids. Don't you both just look bright eyed and bushy tailed," Daniel was tempted to throw his coffee on the Colonel. Ultimately he deemed the substance too valuable to waste in such a way, but instead settled for glaring the entire way to Cheyenne Mountain.

Sam found the interaction between Jack and her younger brother more than entertaining, and while Daniel settled for glaring, she settled in for a show. She had known Jack for four strong and solid years, and knew his humor was an acquired tasted in which all were expected to adapt to. However Sam had known Daniel for most of his life, and she knew Daniel didn't quite enjoy loud, outspoken personalities, and he didn't back down either. The butting of heads promised to be one in a million.

"Now you run along, Carter," Jack told Sam in front of the first level's elevator. "I'll walk Danny here down to the conference room in a few minutes after we sign a couple more forms."

At her brother's pleading eyes Sam was tempted to put up some form of argument, but Jack's glare told her that wasn't an option. So instead she shook her head and stepped into the elevator, leaving Daniel and Jack to wait for the next one.

The elevator descended and she hoped they didn't kill each other. Oh, she wondered if they'd make it down to the conference room at all, let alone in one piece. She had a dozen or so daydreams including Jack O'Neill, and none of them included him missing any vital body parts.


	7. Jackson and Carter

Title: Road of Wisdom

Summary: Sam Carter has always tried to protect her younger brother Daniel from her work at the SGC, but when he's exposed to the jars of Osiris and Isis she has no choice but to involve him with the Stargate, or risk losing him.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Mainly Jack/Daniel, even if it's fairly mild. Sub pairings of Jack/Sam, Pete/Sam and Daniel/Sarah do show up randomly.

Author's Notes: My first Stargate SG-1 fic. I work fairly hard to get the details of the Stargate world correct but the small things slip by, and for that I ask forgiveness. Also, this story begins in Stargate's fourth season, in the episode The Curse, however I reserve the right to change anything to suit my plot.

Author's warnings: Not beta'd

Disclaimer: I'd sell my soul for those rights.

Chapter Seven: Jackson and Carter

Jack peered over Daniel's shoulder, watching the doctor's flowing script. "Daniel Walt Jackson-Carter," Jack read aloud. "Hyphenated?"

Daniel's hand paused. "Yes, Jackson-Carter."

"Why the hyphen? Carter doesn't have a hyphen."

Daniel brought his eyes from Jack's confused expression, back to the forms in front of him. With only a slight pause he continued in his task of signing the appropriate papers.

He said to Jack, "Sam doesn't have a hyphen because she isn't adopted." He reviewed the stack of papers in front of him; the forms that essentially took his personal freedoms away. However, at the moment he considered his personal freedoms far less important than finding out more about the Stargate. To Jack he continued, "Jackson-Carter is my legal and binding title. It was my adoptive parent's way of allowing me to retain at least a part of my life before the adoption. I simply find it easier to go by Daniel Carter."

"Adopted, hmm?" Jack peered closer at Daniel.

The Archeologist nearly growled, "Yes, adopted." His tone said the conversation was finished, and as much as Jack enjoyed pushing Daniel's buttons, he was willing to drop the subject.

He accepted the forms from Daniel and tucked them under his arm. He gestured for the younger man to follow him towards the elevator. Once inside Jack pressed the button for the level Sam's office was located on.

To pass the time, Jack asked, "Any questions about the SGC?"

"Too many," Daniel admitted. "What I've seen so far could keep my busy for years. I'd love to get a closer look at the Stargate, if at all possible. The symbols on the gate and their correlation to each other are fascinating. I'd also like to know how you managed to successfully interface that gate with a computer, and dial properly." He caught himself then, realizing how fast he had been talking.

Jack leaned back against the side of the elevator, truly enamored by the man in front of him.

"You know, I've been told the gate was found in Egypt."

Daniel's eyes lit up, and Jack swore he saw fireworks.

"Where in Egypt? How long ago? How was it found? How did the Stargate get there? Did the Egyptian authorities just hand it over to the American government? How'd you move something that big into the Mountain?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head at the verbal assault. "You know, I'm not Mr. Information around here. You oughta ask one of the geeks."

Daniel's smile faded and the door to the elevator opened. "Geeks?" He questioned.

"The, the," Jack waved his hands. "The scientists."

Daniel stepped out of the elevator. "I think I can find Sam's lab just fine on my own, Colonel O'Neill." He bestowed the older man with a disapproving look for his use of the degrading term, and watched the doors to the elevator close with Jack still inside. He sighed at the encounter and sought out the nearest airman.

Daniel learned quickly about the Stargate from Sam, who was pleased to have such a tentative student.

She explained, "Because the 'gate is so out of our league, technology wise, it took four years to figure it out, and create a working system. By the time I joined the program, scientists had already been working on the 'gate for two years. Doctor McKay and I came onto the project as sort of a last effort, and it took us an additional two years and the complete devotion of our time to open the gate and lock in a complete address."

Daniel, who at the time was looking over his sister's notes, said, "Doctor McKay? Doctor Rodney McKay? The McKay you dated?"

Sam nodded slowly.

"You said you'd met him through your job, but I had no idea." And Daniel pressed, "We are talking about the same McKay, right? The hypochondriac?"

Sam leaned back in her chair. "Don't try telling him that he's a hypochondriac."

In the hallway, just outside Sam's office, Lou passed by with an armful of files. He took a moment to observe the siblings and then carried on towards General Hammond's office.

Meanwhile Sam continued in her defense, "Spend two years in a little room with anyone and after a while they become at least attractive. Plus, it was nice to be able to talk about Wormhole theory or String theory without my date's brain melting.

Daniel shrugged. "I understand that part. However I enjoy my dates being able to exercise self control."

Sam swung get chair around and settled in front of her computer. She called over her shoulder, "And how long since your last date?

The younger man allowed his sister the small victory and reached for a file near him. "I'm cleared to read all of this, right?" He paused with the folder slightly open. "Abydos? His eyes took to the paper after her affirming nod.

"That was Colonel O'Neill's fist mission through the 'gate, and our first interaction with the Goa'uld."

Daniel read quickly, learning the mission had been dismissed nearly a dozen times before O'Neill, his team and an Egyptologist, Sandy Bankerman, had gone through. "You didn't want to go? Daniel asked Sam. He leafed through the pictures of Abydos. "You or McKay?

"I was given the opportunity to go. Actually, there was pressure for me to go in case anything went wrong on the other side or the 'gate malfunctioned," Sam said. "The first trip was a once in a lifetime trip, or so we thought," She responded with a hint of depression. "But in the end I had to decline. I decided there wasn't a good enough chance for me to come back and I had to put my family first. We knew the Stargate was going to take us across galaxies. And honestly there wasn't any guarantee anyone from the expedition would be coming back. We were pretty sure how to get back, but with the 'gate nothing is for certain. I finally decided it was just too big of a risk. I really couldn't risk never seeing you or Dad, or Mark again." A smile broke on her face. "And Rodney wouldn't go within fifty feet of it once we established a wormhole. I think he was afraid he'd get sucked through."

Daniel gave Sam's shoulder brief squeeze to portray his thanks.

"I suppose Colonel O'Neill didn't share your priority for family." His words came out harsher than he intended, as he was still upset from his earlier conversation with the man.

"Oh, Daniel," Sam chided. "Don't judge the Colonel too harshly. At the time he agreed to the lead the mission to Abydos, he had just lost someone very dear to him. He was consumed with grief. I suppose Abydos was supposed to be his way to end things for good.

"What do you mean?" Daniel's eyebrows rose in question.

"Colonel O'Neill brought a bomb with him, Danny. He wasn't planning to come back with the rest of the team. His mission was to destroy the Abydos gate, and he had to stay until he was sure."

Daniel paled at the thought, trying to imagine how Jack O'Neill, who was quite possibly the poster boy for quick-witted humor, could have ever been suicidal.

"But he came back. Why?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe the Goa'uld gave him a new purpose in life. Maybe he saw something on Abydos that made him reconsider, or met someone. The Colonel doesn't speak of his time on Abydos."

"It sounds like the team that went had a rough time." Daniel read about the slaves, and Ra. "It sounds like a hell. It's a miracle Colonel O'Neill came back at all."

"The Colonel, Lou and Charlie Kawalski were the only ones who came back. Almost directly afterwards the experience was too much for Major Kawalski and he transferred off active duty and took a desk job to avoid going back through the 'gate."

"What about the Egyptologist? Sandy Bankerman? It doesn't specifically say what happened to her."

Sam pushed away from her computer. "I'm not exactly sure. I suppose she was killed in a final attack against Ra. She's still currently MIA." Sam reached for Daniel's hand. "I want you to understand something, Daniel. Opening the Stargate is one of the most hurtful and beneficial things we've ever done. Yes, we exposed ourselves to the Goa'uld, who were content to leave us alone for the time being until we made ourselves their nuisance, but we've also gained countless allies and valuable technology. Nevertheless, people go through the gate and don't come back, more often then you'd think. It's a dangerous place out there, especially when we're going blind."

Daniel closed the report. "But Sam, you get to see other worlds. This program is amazing. I can't even begin to think of the thousands of cultures and languages a single person could be exposed to during their time at the SGC. It must be so incredible to set foot on a planet galaxies away."

"Yes, it is Daniel." Sam agreed completely, knowing she'd never trade in her own experiences for anything. "But I just want it clear that the gate is just as horrible as it is wonderful. I've lost countless friends to Goa'uld attacks, ambushes or simply disgruntled people who don't enjoy us on their planet. We sign away the rights to our lives when we step through that gate. We have to be prepared to die at anytime, which is something we all have to learn to deal with."

She squeezed Daniel's hand. "I think about you every time I go through that gate. I wonder if I'm coming back each and every time. I ask myself, will I come back and get to tease you? Will we get to lie around and watch movies on the rare occasion we have a coinciding day off? Will we keep each other company when Dad and Mark have another fight? I have to recognize that I could go missing at any time and never get to see you or anyone else ever again."

Daniel squeezed back. "Hey, Sam. I get it." His eyebrows furrowed together. "Why the talk? The chances of me actually going through the 'gate are one in a million, right? I get the impression civilians don't get to waltz right through."

She eyed him cautiously before releasing his hand. She stood and crossed her arms, her back turned to him.

"But you'd go, wouldn't you? You'd go given the opportunity."

She didn't have to turn in order to know there was a brilliant smile on his face.

"Too bad I can't get Kawalski," Lou remarked, opening yet another personnel folder. He sighed heavily, glancing up at Jack. "I get it now, sir. I never thought it would be this hard."

"Despite that," Hammond said.

"Yes, sir, I understand. It's just—" He trailed off, looking to Jack for help.

"You want people you trust, especially if you're depending on them."

Lou nodded. "I didn't think putting together a team would be easy, but I really didn't think I'd feel like I suddenly can't trust anyone."

"What about Major Henderson for your 2IC?" Jack slid the file over to Lou. "We've worked with her before on P4R-998."

He looked over Kathy Henderson's file. He did recall the outstanding job she had done under fire. Her own CO had been knocked unconscious at the time and she had taken command of the SG team flawlessly. Until SG-1 had arrived the then young Captain had kept her team together and created a stalemate against the Jaffa group that should have overwhelmed them. Her file had other commanding officers crediting her skills, abilities and overall performance.

"She's currently serving on SG-12. Taken" He closed the Folder

General Hammond said, "She's looking for a field team." Quickly reopening the file Lou scanned a page farther back, indicating she had transferred to the archeological SG-12 after a long run with SG-8 in heavy combat. Apparently, Lou assumed, once you were in battle, you tended to gravitate back towards it.

"What is she doing on SG-12?"

"Colonel Ragford was her previous CO," Jack answered for the General.

Hammond nodded. "She asked for a less stressful assignment after his death."

"And she's fit for high stress duty?" The last thing Lou needed was his 2IC freaking out on him in the heat of battle.

"She passed her psych evaluation with flying colors," Hammond said. "She's all yours if you want her."

Lou closed her folder for a final time. "One down. Two more to go." He looked over at Jack. "Any more suggestions?"

Jack held up his hands. "I've got my own problems." He ground his teeth down. "Sir," He said towards General Hammond. "Somehow I feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick. Ferretti here gets his own team, and I get an archeologist taking the place of a military man."

"Jack," Hammond tried, his voice smothering Jack with patience. "SG-1 is the SGC's flagship or sorts. Your diplomatic relations are tentative at this moment. You need a diplomat, and one with extensive knowledge in the fields of archeology, Egyptology and linguistics is invaluable."

Jack crossed his arms, slumping down in his seat with immaturity. "Carter is doing just fine in public relations. And need I remind you the last archeologist's stay on SG-1?"

Lou hid a smile behind his hand. "General Hammond, sir, Kendal Woods is still seeing the base psychologist, and she spent a mere two weeks with SG-1."

"I am well aware of Ms. Woods," Hammond snapped. "As am I of Robert Hendricks who left the program completely, and Leon Bloom who refuses to leave his office most of the day. Not to mention Judy Tene is still claiming we're all Goa'uld hosts. However, Major Carter has assured me Doctor Carter is a very capable young man. He has an extensive resume, in which he's been all over the world and in unsafe zones. Doctor Carter speaks dozens and dozens of languages, and with a bit of training, he'll make a fine asset to SG-1. Jack, don't make this an order."

Jack continued to sulk.

"Sir, he isn't that bad," Lou tried. "I've been around the kid a few times over the years, and he's competent. You just have to put a little effort into him, sir."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Put a little effort in him?"

Lou buried his nose in a new file.

"How do I even know Carter Jr. wants to take up with the Stargate program?"

"I passed by Major Carter's office on my way here," Lou told the two men. "She and the Doc were having the talk."

Jack heaved himself up out of his chair. "General, if you want me to give the kid a spot on my team, he's got it. However, and I say this with the greatest amount of respect possible, If he can't pull his weight or endangers any other member of the team, he's off, no matter what."

He left General Hammond's office in pursuit of a way to vent his thoughts. He found himself in front of Teal'c's room, where the Jaffa was probably meditating. Even so, Jack brought his knuckles up to the metal door and knocked twice.

The tall Alien answered the door with his usual expression and asked, "May I be of some service to you, O'Neill?"

Jack shrugged. "You busy, buddy?"

"Not at all." Teal'c stepped aside to allow the Colonel into his room. "How are things progressing with Major Ferretti?"

Jack pulled a chair from Teal'c's desk and settled on it. "He can't seem to decide on a team," He grumbled.

"Are you not pleased to see Major Ferretti in a position of authority? I believe him to be most capable of leading his own team."

"I know," Jack said with grouse. "Lou's beyond capable. He should have gotten his own team years ago. And with his promotion coming through, it's time."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Are you concerned about the addition to SG-1?"

"No." Jack scowled. "Yes."

"How so?"

The Colonel rubbed a hand over his face, regarding his friend with unsure eyes. "I'm not going to sit here and dispute Carter's younger brother's skills. He's obviously an asset to the SGC, but I don't think I need another Carter on the team." He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Since we're losing Ferretti, the last thing we need is someone joining the team and disrupting our chemistry, and a civilian at that. What am I supposed to do if we're bogged down by Jaffa soldiers and the guy freaks? I don't want to take the chance of having to hold his hand."

Teal'c considered Jack's words from his own seat on the edge of his bed. "Have you any reason to distrust Doctor Carter?"

"No, but I don't have a reason to trust him either. He's a wildcard, Teal'c, and I don't like wildcards."

"I believe patience will be our greatest ally. If Major Carter believes her brother will be a positive addition to SG-1, we should venture to trust her."

Jack rose and wandered to the door. "I told Hammond the kid gets a shot at SG-1, but his last name isn't going to buy him anything more than that."

"I believe you are underestimating him, O'Neill."

"I hope so, Teal'c."

Jack went off in search of the Carter siblings.


	8. Sand and Rocks

Title: Road of Wisdom

Summary: Sam Carter has always tried to protect her younger brother Daniel from her work at the SGC, but when he's exposed to the jars of Osiris and Isis she has no choice but to involve him with the Stargate, or risk losing him.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Mainly Jack/Daniel, even if it's fairly mild for the moment. Sub pairings of Jack/Sam, Pete/Sam and Daniel/Sarah do show up randomly.

Author's Notes: This story begins in Stargate's fourth season, in the episode The Curse, however I reserve the right to change anything to suit my plot. (Ex: Charlie Kawalski is still alive)

Author's warnings: Not beta'd

Disclaimer: I'd sell my soul for those rights

Chapter Eight: Sand and Rocks

Despite his sister's concerns, warnings and persuasive tactics Daniel jumped at the chance to join SG-1. The words had barely left her mouth before he was up and out of his seat, willing, able and ready. Joining SG-1 was just too good an opportunity, Daniel decided in a mere second. Dangers aside, going through the Stargate was something few people from Earth were allowed to do, and an experience measured infinitely.

Before his exposure to the Goa'uld, Daniel had lived a life of simplicity, and often luxury. When he wasn't off around the world at a dig site, or crammed into his office at the University, Daniel occupied himself in his father's rather large house, reading, cooking or his newest ambition, painting. Before being thrown into mortal danger, Daniel's nightly routine consisted of paying bills, grabbing a quick dinner and relaxing in front of the fireplace, that said, he needed to tie up loose ends before stepping through the 'gate.

He took a trip down to the local bank, having them tie his bills directly to his bank account, assuring that they'd be paid on time. He informed the police department that he'd be out of town for any number of weeks, and his house was to be empty at all times. From that point the bid his closest friends goodbye, and took a direct route towards the University, bent on cleaning out his desk.

He made a brief stop at Doctor Jordan's grave. While the good doctor had been popular at one time, his growing extreme views had made him somewhat of a recluse in the Archeology community. Daniel hadn't exactly expected anyone else to have visited the grave, with Steven in the hospital and Sarah … well, his thoughts were confirmed as he stared at a flowerless grave. The paper said he'd been buried quickly, only a few dedicated students and faculty members attending the impromptu funeral, which was just as well. Daniel had grown to know Doctor Jordan rather well over the years, and he was sure the doctor would have preferred the loyal few, to masses of nonbelievers.

Afterwards he'd packed a bag, climbed in his car and driven to Cheyenne Mountain, where he found himself in a small guest room, awaiting the beginning of a fast paced basic training session. He hadn't been so foolish as to think they'd let him walk right through the gate, but the basic training had been nonnegotiable. It was the training or nothing, according to Hammond, because there were too many things that could go wrong with the training, and even worse things without.

He'd gladly suffer through a couple weeks of basic training in order to visit any of the places Sam described as paradises. He'd been reading up on the SGC's enemies, but also their allies such as the Asguard, Nox and Tok'ra. Sam said he was in for a surprise with the Tok'ra. She assured him there was someone he'd want to see, but Daniel couldn't phantom who it might be, as aside from Teal'c, he'd never met an alien.

Basic training, he learned quickly, was nothing the military took lightly, or for granted. He trained first on base, memorizing and categorizing weapons, bombs, and basic alien technology. Teal'c had been assisting him with O'Neill's strict combat training, and Sam had been an invaluable asset in memorizing supposed beneficial military strategies. All the while he worked and sweated and struggled, Jack O'Neill pierced him with no-nonsense eyes, which grew to be rather unsettling. And maybe he was imagining it, but he had a sinking feeling when O'Neill had loaded him down with seventy pounds of equipment and assured him it was routine, it just wasn't that routine, especially for civilian personnel. Of course, Sam's half-hidden attempt no to smile while the trudged through the mud might have had something to do with it.

He made his first trip through the 'gate nine days into training. He's mistakenly thought things would improve, and had sadly been corrected with mindless exercises, one after the other. Five days of trekking through harsh jungles and other terrains, and suffering in hot and humid conditions greeted his already bone weary body.

Just when he felt he might drop from complete exhaustion, climb into bed and never come out, Jack received a call for a briefing from the General. The break came right after that.

Finally, after a large deal of grumbling on Colonel O'Neill's part, General Hammond was granting the new SG-1 their first mission on a previously unvisited planet. They were to explore it, assign it a danger level, collect local samples, meet with locals, forge alliances, and dozens of other things Daniel was far too excited to remember. Sam assured him he'd get used to the feeling in no time, but he wasn't so sure.

He sought out Lou a day before leaving, catching the man before his own team departed. Lou gave him a few words of wisdom, and Daniel was certain to take them into strong consideration.

P3X-991 was just as the MAPL and UAV had confirmed. Two high suns beat down on the relatively small planet, elevating the temperature to a highly unarguable level. As far as the eye could see, sand littered around, building into dunes and making it uncomfortable to walk. The planet was an obvious wasteland, as far as Daniel was concerned. Nothing of interest caught the eye in any direction. Still, there had been faint detections of power, and they were obligated to check it out.

Daniel brought his binoculars up, and gazed across the desert plains. "There doesn't seem to be any sign of civilizations. I wonder where the readings came from. Any chance the UAV was wrong?"

Sam stepped to his side, her own binoculars at her eyes. "Little to none. The reading was faint, though, so I'm betting if there is life on this planet, it's pretty far away. A couple miles at least."

Daniel extended a finger. "The reading came from somewhere of there, right?" At Sam's nod the adventurer in him flew to the surface. "It would be prudent for us to investigate signal, wouldn't it, Jack?"

Jack shared a disinterested look with Sam and readjusted his sun goggles. "Sure, Jackson."

Daniel frowned at the name, to which Jack called, "Two Carters is just too confusing."

And they were off, trekking through the scotching desert, the silent Stargate growing smaller behind them.

It was a long and tiring walk, more so that Daniel had expected, even with the time he had spent doing the same during his training. He was sweating profusely twenty minutes into their walk, and was seriously rethinking his suggestion to go traipsing off into the desert. If the murderous looks from his sister and Jack meant anything they'd be turning back if they didn't find anything soon. At least Teal'c, bless his heart, was walking next to him, able to lend his support when he stumbled on the uneven sand.

When they reached the top of the ridge they were climbing Daniel was heartbroken to see a vast nothingness. Miles of desert stretched on seemingly endlessly. Their uncomfortable journey was for nothing, and hours had been wasted.

"Wow," Jack allowed next to him, seething with sarcasm. "Just what I always wanted. More sand! Santa never brought me anything this cool."

Daniel could only shrug helplessly. "Maybe the UAV really is malfunctioning." His hands settled on his hips. "I don't suppose the SGC had a device that uses sand as a power source."

"Not even this special sand." Jack clapped him on the back, dust and sand flying off desert fatigues.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "It is a lot of sand." She tried to lighten the mood, sensing her brother's disappointment. "But it is a nice view."

"For sand," Daniel interjected.

Jack kicked at the sand. "A bunch of nothingness."

"I am inclined to agree with you, O'Neill," Teal'c remarked. "I have seen many planets of this nature. They are extremely uninhabitable."

Sam wiped the sweat off her brow. "Don't get too upset, Daniel. We run into these types of worlds often enough. We can't outright avoid them and they have to be explored before they can be classified as wastelands." She gave a final look to the desert and turned away, prepared to head back to the Stargate with the rest of SG-1.

They sprung up so suddenly there was no time for warning. In an instance the sand seemed to come alive, figures emerging from it, spear type weapons in their hands. Simultaneously the hum of Teal'c's staff weapon sounded in his ear, along with the cocking of Sam and Jack's guns. Caught in-between the natives and SG-1 Daniel froze, knowing one wrong move could spell disaster.

Daniel had to hand it to the natives. He hadn't an idea how long they had been laying in wait, dressed in clothing the color of the sand, but it must have been a long wait. They'd set a trap, and must have seen SG-1 coming in the distance. But he had to wonder where they had come from, as he could see nothing but more sand dunes in the distance.

Daniel raised his hands, hoping the silent men understood the action of surrender. "We mean you no harm, we're explorers from another world." The native nearest Daniel took a step forward, his weapon poised for attack.

"Daniel." Daniel could hear Jack's voice from behind him. "Stay clam. No sudden moves." That was a given, but Daniel was still comforted by his teammate's voice.

"I wasn't thinking about it." He turned his head slightly, just catching Jack out of the corner of his eye.

It was a substantial number of natives that had surrounded them. Daniel estimated the group to be just under a dozen, and while SG-1 had far superior weapons, they could easily be overrun if a battle was to commence.

"My name is Daniel," he tried again, catching the attention of the man who appeared to be the leader. He pressed a hand to his chest. "Daniel."

Finally the native opened his mouth, a string of sounds coming forth in apparent patterns. Daniel leaned in closely, listening carefully.

"What's he saying?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure--"

By now the native was gesturing wildly, a worried expression upon his face.

Jack moved slowly as not to alarm, and slithered his way up to Daniel's position. "Maybe you could try a little harder to understand? You are on SG-1 as a linguist."

"This is an alien world, Jack, and the natives are speaking their native tongue." His brows furrowed, then perked. "Wait a minute." His eyes grew wide. "They're speaking in a Germanic language. Oh, wow, this is astounding." Spears were nearly forgotten as he turned excitedly to Jack. "It's the first form of English, first used by the Angles in the 5th century AD."

Indeed, Jack listened closely and his ears recognized bits of words, but they were far and few between, and for that Jack was glad they had Daniel. "Great, listen and translate."

Daniel wished the native would slow down. He found it increasingly difficult to understand the mixture of Danish, Norse and Latin, at such a rate.

When the native stopped talking, Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. A stand off developed that sent Jack's fingers inching towards the trigger of his P-90. Years in the field had him planning ahead, estimating the time and effort it would take to raise his weapon, situate himself in front of Daniel and fire.

Only Jack's self control and assessment of the situation kept them alive, especially when the natives closed in, weapons jerking back and forth.

"I believe it would be prudent to do as they ask." Teal'c relinquished his weapon, along with his other standard gear when the point of a spear make contact with the small of his back. Similarly, the natives seemed to understand what Jack pressed close to his chest, and were prepared to take the P-90s away from SG-1.

When weapons were given up, half the native party broke off and Sam felt a nudge from the flat side of the spear nearest her. "I think they want us to follow."

Jack felt a similar poke at his side, not quite receiving the full flat side. "I think want is the key word here."

Daniel needed no encouragement from a spear as he started off after the leader of the group, Jack sticking close to his side.

"First version of English?" Jack asked.

They were scaling another dune, walking further out into the desert. Jack grew slightly worried at the vast wasteland, their water supply low, and the natives seemingly had none.

"Yes, it's amazing. I studied this form many, many years."

"Why don't you, you know," Jack gestured to the leader, "Jackson, talk a little and get us out from under their pointy sticks. I doubt you want to be impaled on your first actual mission."

Daniel stumbled a bit at the top of the dune, his feet slipping on the steep decent down. He refused Jack's help, looking briefly over his shoulder to make sure Sam and Teal'c were fine.

"We should talk about you calling me Jackson."

"What's there to talk about?"

Jack had no problem irking the rookie on while they moved through the hot desert, now that it seemed the natives wanted them alive far more than dead. He wasn't assured they weren't being led to death, but something told him the natives wanted to know more about them before giving such a harsh sentence. If they had been interested in killing, they'd surly have already done so.

"My last name is Jackson-Carter, Colonel O'Neill. Now I know you aren't exactly keen on respecting a person's wishes, but as my sister's last name is my own, you might do to remember it." He tried to pull away from Jack, but the older man met his strides easily.

"And I told you," Jack retorted, not at all put off by Daniel's words or their tone. "I already have a Carter, I don't need another one. Your sister is my 2IC, therefore she has sonority to the name, and you're flat out of luck. Plus, I thought you kept Jackson around for a reason."

"In honor of my biological parents."

Behind Jack and Daniel, Sam winced, walking alongside Teal'c. She'd known Jack and Daniel's personalities would clash, but she held out hope that they'd become friends eventually. They'd compliment each other, Sam was sure, if they'd only learn to get along instead of mercilessly teasing and jabbing at each other.

"My last name is Jackson-Carter," Daniel continued, "because I am both a Jackson and a Carter. I ask your respect in recognizing my place in both families. I am just as much a Carter as Sam is, and you undermine that every time you disregard the name."

"Seesh," Jack's features took on a childish face. "Touchy much, Danny?" That name didn't go over well either.

Thankfully Teal'c saved the moment, his loud voice carrying. "Why have you not attempted to communicated with them in their own language, Doctor Jackson-Carter?"

Jack nearly snorted at the full name.

Daniel turned in his steps to address Teal'c properly.

"As I am handing diplomacy at the given time, and I haven't spoken the earliest form of English in a lot of years," he trailed off, biting down on his lip. "You should understand, the version we speak and the version the people of this planet speak are radically different. Our speech has been effected by a multitude of other languages and cultures, while there's has not."

"Is there a point?" Jack's voice cut through Daniel's.

"Yes, Jack, the point is, we take our interpretation of the language for granted. We have a universal understanding of what one word means, and they don't share this understanding. What certain words means to us, does not necessarily mean it will translate to the same for them. I think we're already in enough trouble as it is, and a language barrier of this type will only make things worse."

"Worse?" Jack laughed. "When we're captured by the Gou'ald, we'll talk about things getting worse."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I want to observe the language a bit more, see if there are any significant variances I should be aware of, and then I'll negotiate for our release."

"Hey!" Sam's face lit, her arm extended. "Take a look!"

From their vantage point at the top of the dune, something other than mere sand invaded their eyesight. Instead of pure sand, the sloping land in front of them nestled large formations of white rocks. They ranged in sizes, the smallest equivalent to Jack's height, the largest shooting up nearly a story. They were clustered together in groups of half a dozen or more, and the group was headed for one of the larger formations.

When they were nearly upon the formation, Daniel stopped dead in his tracks, the rest of SG-1 just slightly behind him. He peered ahead to the front of the group, and shook his head in disbelief, watching as one by one the men disappeared, seemingly right into the rocks. A nudge by a spear had Daniel moving forwards, climbing up onto the rocks.

It took Daniel a moment to realize the men hadn't simply disappeared into the rocks, but instead had slipped in-between a narrow, hidden passageway, and descended down a set of steep, dark stairs.

It was substantially cooler once out of the sun, and after the first hundred feet, the narrow passageway became a tad wider. A further hundred feet reviled torches of light, which illuminated an elaborate maze of stairs and passageways.

They walked for what seemed like an hour, but what couldn't have been more than twenty minutes, and after passing through a heavily guarded archway, they were awarded a brief, but wondrous glance into a monstrous cavern. The city resting in the cavern hidden under a desert, glittered and gleamed, beautiful in all it's glory. But they were spared no more than a second before herded off down a hallway away from the city and into a prison type area, complete with holding rooms and cells.

Daniel made to step forward into the appointed cell, just behind the rest of his team when he felt a jerk on his collar, keeping him outside as the cell door shut.

"Hey!" Jack made a desperate grab for Daniel, hearing Sam call his name out in worry. "Take me, you lousy bastard!"

Daniel's hands flew to his throat as he was choked for resisting. "It's okay," He managed, finding his feet enough to move. "I'll be fine."

"We don't split up in hostile situations!" Jack's arms protruded from the bars, waving frantically.

"I don't have much of a choice," Daniel called over his shoulder, almost out of eye sight. "I'll be okay, don't worry!"

With Daniel's departure the remaining members of SG-1 fell silent, watching the rest of the natives depart silently.

Jack turned his back on the bars, leaning back with his arms crossed. "He'll be okay. They don't want us dead."

There were no benches in the cell, so instead Sam settled herself on the cold, rocky ground. "I don't know, sir. Daniel's never been in this situation. He's had a few close calls with governments in Asia and the Middle East, but he's never been through this."

Teal'c stood adjacent to Jack. " I believe they are fascinated with him, and will not hurt him. Should he remain calm, I foresee him returning to us in the manner he was taken. They have expressed no intent to harm us."

"Aside form being poked by large, pointy spears?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"I just don't know," Sam said, pausing briefly. "Something just feels wrong. Sir, why would they take us to their hidden city if they plan on letting us go? It doesn't make sense."

"Yeah," Jack huffed, worry crinkling the edges of his eyes. "I know, Carter, I know."


End file.
